Mobius has Fallen
by TheJazzcat
Summary: Tails Prower is alone. He needs to find help in his fight against Robotnik...but there are no Freedom Fighters left. He will have to...force...assistance. Tails will have to rebuild the rebel force...and some might not be as willing to join as you'd think. Join Tails as he attempts to save Mobius...before Robotnik's new creations can destroy everything Tails's holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone.

All alone.

I had been left behind...not on purpose...but it didn't hurt any less knowing the others had moved on and I was left with no friends...no family.

I had been too afraid when Robotnik attacked Knothole. I had been pushed into an underground base that I had never seen with the other young-lings, but I should not have been lumped in with them. Sonic had no idea where I was and I was not able to help him in a desperate time. I had to watch as they were all taken from us. Robotnik took them all...Sally, Elias...Knuckles...Sonic...my brother...all gone.

When Antoine and Bunnie took the young-lings away I refused to go. I wanted to help our friends. There had to be a way to save them. I knew there had to be a way to bring them home...turn them back into Mobians.

Five years had passed since I stayed behind. There had been little activity in the area for years. I assumed that Robotnik thought he cleaned out Knothole, so he didn't check the area more than a few times a year. It allowed me to plan...to come up with ways to get help. Finding the genome serum created by the Uncle Chuck had been my first success. It made me strong...smart...and able to survive.

I needed more help...but I didn't know where to look. I had started sending out small drones and found some of Robotnik's troops that were still Mobian. A group that I was not sure how to convince to join me.

There had to be a way to make them join me and make them help me. Keep me from being alone...I was starting to lose my mind being alone...

I looked for those five long years...looked for a way to bring those who hated us to our side. We had to have a way...

I kept searching the computer systems until I finally found what I was looking for...mind control...that would get them on my side. They would obey me and I would use them to get my friends back.

I had the ability to make this control chip...but I would only be able to make two or three...but who would I take? How would I lure my choice here?

I knew that Drago wolf was with them...he had betrayed us...that had led to me being left alone...he would be my choice. I would have him. He would serve me...

I created the chips over a period of three weeks and set one into a collar. I didn't know how I would get it around the wolf's neck, but I would figure it out. I was strong...I would be able to stop him.

I knew he hunted game for his clan several miles from here...I could wait in the trees and stun him. I could then bring him back here and make him mine. We had plenty of old weapons here...they just were not strong enough to take out Robotnik's army...but they'd knock out a Mobian for several hours.

I put on my body armor and grabbed one of our stun rifles. I then took off into the forest to find Drago. He'd be out there somewhere and I would find him.

I had created my own palm pilot that was a lot like Sally's Nichole, but I could not recreate the AI...which meant it was not self aware. However, It did help me track Drago down by scanning his tracks. I then calculated his path from the prints I was able to locate around the forest.

I hid in the trees and waited...it took Drago a few more hours to reach my location than I thought. I figured that I had miscalculated his location...I would remain alone...

This idea had been bad...I was going to get caught.

Suddenly I heard the screech of a forest animal and the roar of a wolf.

He was here. I pulled out the stun rifle and waited.

I held my breath and aimed...the white wolf was here...

If he saw me I'd have seconds to switch tactics before he ran.

I closed my eyes...it was now or never.

I fired and watched the wolf's eyes roll back in his head. He had no idea what hit him. He collapsed to the ground and I jumped from the trees and made sure I hadn't accidentally killed him.

I checked the wolf's pulse and it was faint...I had done it.

I picked up the wolf and slung him over my shoulder. Damn was he one heavy wolf! Even my enhanced strength was barely enough to help me in this case.

I took me a few hours to get the wolf back to base, but I managed to do it before he woke up. The wolf did not stir while I tied him to a chair in my command center. I made sure that the wolf would be unable to break his bonds before I decided it was time to wake him up.

I threw water on the wolf to wake him up and he snarled in anger.

"Where...where am I?" The wolf growled in anger. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Tails Prower...do you not remember me? Because...I remember you."

The wolf's eyes widened as he remembered me.

"You were that little fox that followed Sonic around...aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes. I was that little boy. Left alone because of your betrayal."

"You couldn't be that fox...he was no where near as big as you. I mean...the eyes are the same, but we killed or roboticized all of you. I was there and I know what Robotnik's army did."

"Typical of hired goons, you did the job, but you didn't do it well. Several of us survived and I chose to stay behind."

Drago struggled against his bindings, but I had ensured they were strong enough to keep him bound. Although, I was certain I could beat him in hand to hand combat. He wasn't that smart and I could find pressure points to take him down quickly.

The wolf smiled at me and then began to laugh.

"What is so funny Drago?"

"You...you think you can fight me and win. I see it in your eyes. Let me up and I'll prove you wrong little man."

I didn't want to fight, I just wanted him under my control so I ignored him and watched him struggle in the bonds.

"Nice try Drago, but I'm not stupid. I already beat you once tonight and I don't need to prove anything to you."

"My dear boy...that was with a gun...I am talking hand to hand combat...I know you want to hit the one that sold out Knothole...come on..."

I clenched my fists in anger.

"I'm not the little boy you left for dead, Drago."

I turned and punched the wolf as hard as I could in the face. It knocked him out cold. Blood began to drip from his nose.

I went about my business until I heard the wolf moan and attempt to touch his face. He grunted once he remembered the situation he was in.

"That was low Tails. Real low...you should let me go and join our group. You'd fit in well."

I turned back and did not answer the wolf at first. He didn't seem to like me ignoring him.

"So...tell me Drago...do you know where you are?"

"I assume in Knothole, although I do not have a clue where this would have been located."

I smiled. "That's because Sally kept it hidden from prying eyes. I didn't even know it was here until the destruction of Knothole. I was able to stay here, because you all assumed everything was destroyed. I've been safe here for years."

"Wonderful. Shame I don't care. Although...I have a question for you."

"Go on." I said with a smile.

"Why? Why am I here? Why didn't you just kill me and move on?"

"That's easy Drago...I need you. I want you to join me."

The wolf howled in laughter.

"Why would I join a whelp like you?" Drago said. "I only help Robotnik because it is convenient. He allows me to do what I want in exchange for my services. What can you offer me that he hasn't? I want for nothing!"

"Perhaps...join wasn't the right word. I think I meant to say...serve."

The wolf laughed again. "You are nothing but I child...I would never obey you...you are no alpha."

"I may not be an alpha, but you will soon not care. You'll only want to obey."

Drago tried to break his bonds again and sighed.

"Tails, I think you've gone nuts living down here alone."

That made me laugh.

"You may be right Drago...you may be right."

I walked up to the wolf and put the collar I had created around his neck; avoiding the wolf's sharp teeth as he attempted to snap at my hands.

"What in the hell is that?" Drago growled. "Get it offa me!"

"I'll tell you what it is Drago, but I think you'll start to get the idea soon enough."

I took out my pocket computer and began to initiate the programming in that chip. I saw Drago wince, which let me know that the chip had been imdeded into his neck.

"Ow...damn it what is this thing?" Drago growled. "If you are going to kill me, then kill me. Don't waste my time with whatever this is."

"That prick in your neck was a microchip connecting with your nervous systems. Soon you will join me and nothing else will matter."

"You will have to kill me Tails. I will never join you. I have no reason to do so. You can give me nothing...I've already told you."

I watched as my computer made a small chime to let me know it was ready control. I pressed the activation button and looked up at Drago.

"Yeah...you did tell me you'd never join me, but that is about to change. You won't care about anyone else...I'll be more than a friend or an Alpha...I'll be your Master."

The wolf's eyes widened. "Master? What in the world is wro-"

The wolf stopped in mid sentence and shook his head.

"What...what is happening to me?" Drago growled. "What did you do to me?"

"I am going to control your mind my dear wolf...that chip is going to take away your free will and make you mine."

"Never! I am strong! You won't control me! You won't..."

The wolf's eyes slid halfway shut and his ears drooped.

"What were you saying Drago?"

"You...won't...I'm...too...strong..."

"Sure you are Drago...you are strong...you are a strong wolf. But you are tired. You've never been more tired."

"I'm...so...tired." Drago growled.

"You are tired...but you will be filled with energy again if you stop fighting. Just give in."

"Give...in?"

"NO! What is happening to me?" Drago tried again to break free, but was far too weak now to ever break his bonds.

"Look into my eyes Drago...look and fall deep into them. They will calm you down. Look into my eyes Drago."

The wolf looked up and and locked eyes with mine. His were tired and defeated. It was time to end this.

"Drago...I want you to repeat what I tell you. When you repeat my words, they are ingrained in your mind. Do you understand?"

Drago growled and shook his head.

"Drago...do you understand?"

The boy's eyes became glassy as a tear dropped from his right eye.

"Yes...I understand." Drago said in a almost robotic tone.

"Good boy...that is what I wanted to hear." I smiled as I increased the chip's control. Soon it would inhibit all of his own thoughts. He would be mine.

"Now...Drago, listen to me. I want you to forget your past."

"Forget...past..." Drago repeated.

"Good boy Drago. You have always been with me. We've been together our entire lives."

"I've been with you my whole life?" The boy questioned. "Yes...I have been with you as long as I can remember."

"Robotnik is your enemy Drago. You hate him with your entire being."

"I hate Robotnik...I have always hated him..." Drago repeated.

"He is my enemy?" Drago asked softly.

"Yes Drago. He is our enemy. He has killed many of our friends. We are all alone."

"Alone...only you and I are left..."

"Yes Drago..." The boy's mind was reprogramming better than I thought it would. I had put some basic memories into the chip and it seemed to be working.

"Now Drago...here is what you must remember from now on. I want you to pay full attention to me."

Drago's eyes focused and he nodded.

"I am your Master. You are my slave."

Drago's eyes clouded and remained focused.

"You are...my Master...I am...your slave."

"Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?" I said.

"Yes...Master...I know..."

"Tell me."

"I am bound to you...must obey...your every word. I no longer have my own mind. You control all aspects of my life..."

"That's right Drago. You obey me now and only me."

"Obey...you and only...you..."

I cut the bonds and Drago did not move from his seat.

"Come to me Drago. Kneel before your Master."

"When you are reprogrammed, you will no longer be the Drago you were before."

"I will obey this command...tell me what you expect of me."

"You will only want to please me. You will think of me as Master and Alpha of your pack. Nothing anyone says will change your mind as you only obey me."

The wolf tried to fight me. I could see a small spark of revolt.

"I...I...only...want..." The wolf tried even harder to fight me, but finally failed.

"I will think of you...as...as..."

The boy shook his head and looked at me pleadingly.

"Please...don't...don't do this to me...don't...take...my...will..."

Drago...I am your Master and your Alpha...you will obey me and me alone!"

"I will...obey...You are...my...Master...and Alpha...of my pack..."

Once Drago said those words, I knew he was mine. It had worked.

"Your other friends are gone from your memories. I am all that remains!"

"I have no friends...only...Master remains..." Drago droned. I did notice another tear. His mind was ravaged...it had worked.

"When you look at me, you feel love and admiration for me."

"Yes...Master..."

"You will act as you would normally, except with all given commands. I want you to have a personality...however I can take it at anytime with a snap of my fingers."

"I hear and obey...I will act as I did before you took control...but all commands will be remembered. I will call you Master and I will obey."

"Good boy Drago...now...wake up and serve me!"

I watched as the wolf's eyes became focused and the fog lifted...However they did not return to their ice blue color. They were a cold grey. I assumed that was the mind control at work.

The wolf almost collapsed and I caught him before he began to fall.

"Drago? Are you ok? You blacked out on your feet."

The wolf growled and rubbed his head.

"Drago? Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"I...I feel...so strange..." Drago said softly. "Head...spinning...need to sit down."

I sat the wolf down the chair he had been tied to only a few minutes ago. He didn't seem to notice, which told me those memories had been wiped like I had commanded him to do.

Drago bent over and put his hands on his face and growled.

"I have a massive migraine...I am not sure why I feel so bad...but it will pass. I already feel much better."

Drago sat back up and looked at me for the first time. I watched as his ears perked up and he suddenly leaped from the chair. I thought he was attacking me and that I had failed. I put my arms up to block the attack that never came.

The wolf stopped in front of me and tilted his head in confusion.

"Master? Why did you flinch at my excitement in seeing you? Am I not good enough of a slave for you?"

The boy's ears lowered and his tail dropped to the ground. He began to whimper. Something the old Drago never would have done.

"What is wrong Drago? I didn't mean to push you away...I've been on edge. I'm sorry."

I extended my hands to the wolf and he bounded into my arms and embraced me in his massive arms.

"Master...I love you so much!"

I snapped by fingers and the boy's arms fell to his side and he was fully under my control again.

"What new orders do you have for your slave?" Drago droned.

The boy's eyes had become distant and glassy once again. He swayed slightly off balance as well. It was clear that this wolf was under my full control now.

"Master? Do you have new commands for your slave to imprint in its mind?"

"I looked over the wolf once more and smiled.

"Yes. I wish to adjust your memories again."

The wolf nodded. "I am listening and will imprint your words."

"Good boy. Now that you think you've been my slave for your entire life, I want you to also think we've been best friends our whole lives as well. We lost our families and we are all that remain. Without each other we are nothing. You never will have any questions of what I command you to do. We are inseparable and you will never want to leave my side. You love serving me and love being a slave to me. You want nothing but to be enslaved to me."

Drago's eyes flashed and he nodded.

"This...will be done."

After a few seconds the wolf growled. "It is done. Do you wish this vessel to return to normal, or do you have more commands to imprint?"

"You may return to normal Drago."

The wolf nodded and before I could even blink, I was back in a crushing embrace...it was like he'd never stopped.

"Master! I love you so much! Do you love your slave?"

The wolf let me go and I rubbed him on his powerful chest.

"Yes Drago...I do. We have been like family for many years."

Drago nodded and his tail wagged in happiness.

"Yes! I have been your willing servant for many years now! I am so lucky to have a Master as kind and loving as you!"

"What would you do if Robotnik or someone tried to take you away from me.

Drago's ears drooped and he let out a small whimper.

"Take...me away?" Drago clinched his fists and began to growl.

"Kill...I would...kill them all...nothing...nothing will take me away from you. I am yours and only yours...I never want to leave your side...I would rend...claw...kill...them. In the name of my Master...they would die."

"What if they were former friends from before?"

Drago tilted his head in confusion.

"I have no other friends...only you. Master...I am a lowly slave...I have no friends."

I smiled at that comment. He had gone farther with this than even I thought he'd do.

"What if someone tried to hurt me?"

Drago went into a fighting stance and howled.

"They would die! My Master must be protected at all times!"

When Drago went into his stance I noticed his vest had a sigil on it that might trigger his old memories. It worried me that he'd ask questions about it and snap out of my control.

I snapped my fingers and the boy went ramrod straight.

"Yes my Master?"

"Remove your vest and sandals."

The wolf did so and handed them to me and I took them to the trash and got rid of them. I heard them fall deep down into the compactor and smiled at what I had done.

"You never wore those clothes Drago. Ever. You've never worn clothes unless commanded to do so."

Drago nodded. "As you wish."

I commanded Drago to wake and he grabbed his head again and almost fell. I grabbed him again and he smiled at me.

"Strange...I don't ever...remember...having these blackouts before...I...I am sorry Master..."

I helped Drago to the table I had in the room and put him down on it. He sighed.

"Thank you Master...sorry that I've been under performing today."

"It is ok Drago...you are just tired. That's all."

Drago nodded. "Yeah...tired...that's all."

I began to massage the boy's shoulders and he growled in happiness.

"Master...thank you...I am undeserving of this treatment. I should be giving you a massage..."

"No, its ok. The more I massage, the deeper my control...do you feel my control deepening?"

Drago moaned very slightly.

"Yes...Master...but...I...already serve you with every fiber of my being."

I know...but you can fall deeper into my control and I want you to think of nothing but pleasing your Master and being a good slave...nothing else.

"Yes...deeper...nothing...but...pleasing...my Master..."

I stopped and then rubbed the wolf's chest. The wolf arched up to my touch...it had happened...the wolf was no longer Drago. He was a slave. My slave. I then rubbed his abs and back up to his chest. Drago's body lifted into my hand and he growled if I took my hand away.

My slave, your body is very strong...how did you make yourself this fit?

"I am a wolf Master...we are all strong...it is expected of us to better our bodies...to be good hunters...to be strong."

I stepped away and I heard the wolf whine as he sat up on the table.

"What is wrong Drago? I can't sit and do that all day."

Drago shook his head.

"I know Master...I am lucky that you'd even do that at all for someone as low as me. I am just a slave after all."

I rubbed Drago's face.

"You are a slave...but there is something that you forget."

Drago's head tilted at my statement. "What do I forget?"

"You are mine and that makes you a cut above the rest. You are strong...agile and you are mine.

You are quite important to me...so you are not just a 'lowly slave'".

The boy smiled. "Thank you Master!"

I was embraced again...I was sure my back cracked this time.

"Drago...air...supply..." I said between gasps. The wolf gasped and let me go.

"S...sorry...I just was happy that you feel I am worthy of you...you are so nice to me...I know we've always been friends...but...something inside tells me most people were not nice to me...tried to hurt me...but you...you have been different."

"I think it is because I was small...weak...I know what its like to be different...people made fun of me for my Tails...only..."

I stopped. I hadn't said his name out loud in years.

"Only what?" Drago said as he looked at my curiously.

"Sonic...you should remember him...even if only vaguely."

Drago nodded. "I do have knowledge of the one named Sonic."

"He treated me with respect. Took me in when my parents died. I have done everything I've done the past five years to try and save him and the others...I think they are still alive..."

I had to sit down...the emotion of thinking about Sonic was too much. I didn't notice Drago until I felt him kneel beside me and put one of his powerful arms around me.

"That's why we have each other my Master. We are not alone. I know you love me and there is nothing in the world I love more than you...I will always be there for you m'lord."

I finally had someone that loved me again...this one loved me unconditionally (although not by choice) and didn't care about my oddities...it was a wonderful feeling to be loved again.

I put my hand on the wolf's and turned. "Thank you Drago. I am lucky to have you."

The wolf nodded and smiled.

"I am tired Drago...this has been a long day for me. I need to rest."

The boy helped me up and walked me to my room. I went and sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. I had done it. Drago was mine...but how long would it last? He was a strong wolf...he would eventually break and I would have to kill him as he'd never listen to me after being controlled against his will.

I had to stop his old gang...wipe out any bad Mobian forces and prepare to break into Robotnik's lab...but how would I do this?

I looked up and Drago was standing by the door watching my every move. He was guarding me without being asked.

"Drago, I do not need guarded...you may leave me. Your room is right beside mine."

Drago's ears drooped.

"I...I..." Drago said as he looked at me and then out the door.

"What's wrong Drago? It isn't that I don't appreciate you...I just want you to be fresh for our journey tomorrow."

"My...programming...I...I...can't...no...WON'T...leave you...ever...please...don't tell me to leave...it hurts my mind...I want to obey you...but I can't...the pain in my head...please..."

Drago growled and grabbed his head. He started stumbling around the room and fell onto my bed howling in pain.

I jumped up and tried to calm the howling wolf.

"Drago...its ok...you don't have to leave me! You can sleep in here! Calm down...you are ok...I am sorry!"

The wolf's howling stopped and his breathing slowed.

"Calm down Drago...I'm sorry I contradicted your programming. I didn't mean to do it."

Drago opened his eyes and looked me with a small smile.

"Its...its ok...I'm good now...really."

The wolf sat up on the bed and I sat down beside him and gave him a small hug.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you. Go get your bed and bring it in here."

Drago looked me and whimpered. "Can...can I sleep with you Master? I don't want to be anywhere but with you...please...I was programmed to never leave your side. Let me sleep with you."

This was not something I had anticipated...I had wanted him to be loyal...but this was a bit much. However...it was clear his programming made this acceptable to him.

"You can sleep here...but go ahead and keep guard for an hour or so and then you may rest."

The boy shot up and ran to the door. He went back into his guard stance and smiled at me.

"Thank you Master. I will keep you safe. Nothing will hurt you while I am here."

I nodded and got into bed. "I am glad to hear it. I will see you in the morning Drago."

"Goodnight my Master."

I heard nothing else, but I did feel a hand across my arm at some point in the night that woke me up. I rolled over and saw Drago's arm draped over me and the boy as close to my body as he could get. He was doing his best to protect me even when resting. It was comforting...at first I had been concerned...but it was clear...he just wanted to keep me safe. I felt sleep coming again and fell asleep with the wolf's warm body near mine.

When I woke, noticed Drago was in the same place I'd left him the previous night...had the late night all been a dream?

"Drago? Did you not sleep?"

"Of course Master! But I woke early in order to keep protecting you. My energy levels are at acceptable levels to me."

I nodded. "Very well...let's get something to eat and I'll give you your commands for the day."

Drago nodded and followed me to the food replicator. I had our food created and we ate quickly.

The food was not good and had no taste, but it kept us alive and that was all that mattered.

"You need to allow me to hunt...this food...is not acceptable for my Master. I can find you real food!"

"It is ok...I've lived off it a long time Drago."

"Alright Master...what am I to do for you today?"

I turned to the wolf and clinched my fists.

"Today we attack Kage Von Stryker...does that name sound familiar to you?"

Drago thought for a second and shrugged. "Should it? I don't have much in the way of memories m'lord."

"Well...he is in charge of most of this quadrant of Mobius. His base is nearby...but it is full of former freedom fighters...dingoes and parts of the old wolf pack."

Drago's eyes shined at the mention of the wolves.

"I remember...wolf pack..." Drago said. "They are my enemy now?"

"Yes. They are no longer good...none of them are."

Drago nodded. "How do we get in? They must have incredible security."

"They do. I've never managed to break in. That changes...today."

Drago nodded. "M'lord I will follow you. Lead the way."

As we made our way to the base exit, I stopped and grabbed armor for me and Drago. The wolf nodded and I helped him get it on.

"Thank you Master...I'm not a fan of clothes, but if you want me to wear them, I will."

I handed him a blaster rifle as well. "You'll need this as well."

I picked up a satchel that kept my palm pilot and the newly completed slave collar that had been finished over night. I could bring one more to our side...but I wasn't sure who...or if I'd even be able to do it.

We left the base and the sun almost blinded me. It was a wonderful day, but the woods were quiet.

I heard no birds...nothing. I feared that Kage was one the move.

"Drago, let's go...its too quiet out here."

The wolf nodded. "I agree, my enhanced hearing picks up almost nothing."

I ran to the north and after a few hours, Drago grabbed me and threw me down.

"Drago? What the hell?"

"Shh...I hear something Master. Please...be quiet...we must hide."

I pointed up and I got my Tails moving. The wolf's eyes went wide as I took Drago's hands and landed in the tree.

"Master...you...you can fly?"

I nodded. "Yeah, not for too long a distance, but I can."

"That is amazing...you are so wonderful m'lord."

Suddenly the boy stopped growled.

"M'lord...they are coming. Be still."

I kept silent as Von Stryker and his horde marched by. Over two hundred men. All of them willingly helping Robotnik. This was insane. However, this told me that the base was at its weakest now. We had to hurry.

After the horde passed us by we jumped to the ground and ran towards the base. We were close...so close.

Soon the base showed up on the horizon...it wasn't as big as I remembered...but there were a ton of guards...far more than I expected at this time of day.

"M'lord...there has to be a way...but what do we do once we get in."

I opened my satchel and showed him a thermal detonation device.

"We will blow the base...take out their tech. It won't stop Robotnik, but it will give us time...time to figure out how to get more people on our side."

"Master...what if your...no...our friends are killed in the blast."

I grunted.

"They are not here...I know...Robotnik keeps them..."

Drago whimpered.

"Oh..."

I scanned the base and noticed a part of the fence that was well hidden by trees and bushes. We could get in there. Drago could rip the fence and we'd be in. However, Drago seemed to notice something and ran off. I about commanded him to come back, but I trusted his judgement oddly enough.

Within a few minutes the wolf came back with two uniforms.

"We will look less suspicious with these costumes."

"Uh...how did you get those? I said.

"Killed the owners and dumped their bodies in the river." Drago said simply.

"Oh...that works. Thank you Drago."

I put on the uniform and it was a snug fit, but not nearly as snug as Drago's was.

"Sorry Master...they weren't that big...but I had to get what I could."

I smiled. "It's ok, from a distance no one will notice."

We walked over to the bush line and I told Drago to rip the fence enough for us to get in.

"Master, we aren't small...this will take a minute."

I stood in front of the bush and tried my best to look like I was on a patrol. I hoped to the gods that no one came to see what I was doing.

"Hey! You there!"

I watched a guard walked up and looked me over.

"Did they use hot water on your uniform soldier? It looks like it shrunk a bit."

I nodded. "Yes sir...that or they gave me the wrong one. I didn't have time to check this morning."

The guard nodded. "I see. What are you doing over here? There are no guard patrols supposed to be in this area for another twenty minutes."

"I had to take a piss...this looked like a good place to do it. Off the beaten path."

The guard raised his gun and was about to fire when I saw Drago leap from the bush and tackle him to the ground.

"Master...do you want to control or kill this one?"

"Kill him Drago...quietly."

Drago snapped the guard's neck and searched the body for any useful items. He came up with a Key card and an ID badge. I took both and then took the man's pistol and holster. I ordered Drago to take the body away and my old stun rifle as well.

We'd killed three already...stunning was not going to happen today.

Drago slung the body over his shoulder and ran off. Within a few minutes he returned with a smile.

"M'lord...so glad to see you again...it is hard to leave you...but the programming to protect you allows it in this case."

"Good...did you finish the fence before this ordeal happened?"

Drago nodded. "Yeah, allow me to go first and then I'll pull you through."

Drago squeezed in and then pulled me through. We attempted to bend the metal fence back in hopes no one would notice and we headed for the back of the base.

"We will go in the back...then head for the command center. Once this happens we will blow the center and get the hell out. If we happen to find someone to control, so be it...but killing will probably be required. We will have to hide bodies in lockers in hopes they won't notice."

Drago nodded. "I will do what is necessary to keep you safe M'lord."

We made our way down the backside of the base and managed to run into little to no resistance. We had to kill one soldier, but we were able to do it silently and quickly. Drago shoved him into a garbage can, but only because it was a smaller Mobian type.

"It fits Master...all of these Mobians are trash for joining Robotnik."

I nodded and we hurried towards the back. Time was running out and Kage would return. I was glad we had an ID as it was required to open the door. I swiped the ID and we entered the door. I opened my pack and looked at my palm pilot. I had a blueprint saved and found the fastest route to the command center.

"Drago, we need to head up the stairs and head towards the radar room located here." I pointed at the map and showed Drago the goal. He nodded.

"Let's go. I am getting concerned for your safety."

I sneaked up the stairs and slowly opened the door into the main area of the base. It was clear. Thank the gods.

I motioned for Drago and we acted like we belonged in the base. Several soldiers walked by, but ignored us. We made it to the command center and I attached my palm pilot to the door and bypassed the access code.

"Drago. Guard the door."

Drago nodded and I walked down the stairs and saw all of the computers running and controlling Robotink's drones all over Mobius. Those running the computers were Roboticized and did not notice me in the room. I dropped the detonator and kicked it under a desk. I would activate it once we were a safe enough distance away with my computer.

We'd done it...now we had to get out.

"Drop your weapon...Tails Prower."

I raised my hands. "I have no weapon in hand to drop." I said sarcastically.

I turned and saw that a former friend was pointing his weapon at my head.

"Hello...Elias...you are looking well for a dead man. If you are really Elias."

Elias laughed.

"Same to you...now...why are you here? What were you planning? You had to know you'd get caught."

I shrugged. "Ya know, I was just sight seeing...but I think I've seen enough."

Elias clicked back the hammer on his pistol and lowered the weapon to my knee...and shot me.

The bullet tore into my knee and I went down to the floor. Gods...that hurt...really really hurt.

"You missed me..." I said through gritted teeth. "That was probably a mistake."

I quickly pulled the pistol I had been given and shot his weapon out of his hand.

"Impressive...but now its time to die." Elias said as he grabbed for my pistol.

I suddenly heard a roar from the top of the stairs and watched as Drago leaped down and landed on top of the former Prince.

"Drago? What the hell? You are on my side! Get up and help me finish this loser off!"

Drago's rage increased at hearing him insult me.

"My Master is not a loser and I am not on your side!"

Drago put Elias into a headlock and turned to me.

"Kill him m'lord?"

I pulled the collar from my satchel.

"No...not this time."

I put the collar around Elias's neck and pulled out my computer. I quickly activated it so we could deal with getting him out of here. He would not be fully under my control, but he would listen to commands. This would do until I could get us home.

"Elias, your only command is to follow Drago and escape from here."

"As you wish. Please...release me...and I will obey."

Drago let him go and the boy pointed to the back of the room.

"Exit...here...quicker...safe..."

"Show us Elias..."

I couldn't stand...he had really torn up my knee. I was in trouble. Of course, I would have been had Drago not been here. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Master, I'll get you out of here. Don't worry."

Elias took us to an escape tunnel and within a few minutes we came out of a stump in the forest. We were out of the base and far enough away to survive the blast.

"Stop...let me down Drago..."

Drago shook his head..."Master...you are hurt...I must get you home..."

I snapped by fingers and the boy stopped in his tracks.

"Let me down."

The boy silently let me down and stood at attention with Elias.

"Thank you Drago."

I turned and activated the bomb...

"Ok Drago...wake up."

Drago gasped and looked around and wondered what had happened.

"Master? Did I j-"

The bomb then blew the base. Drago grabbed me and Elias followed behind.

I had done more today than I had done in five years. The bots would be down for weeks and many of Robotnik's followers were dead or deactivated.

Although I had probably lost a lot of speed today. My knee was shot...literally. I would have them put me in the healing chamber...but wasn't sure if it would mend bones that had been obliterated or not.

"Master...are you still ok? You aren't talking and your breathing is shallow."

"I'm ok...thinking...just get me home..."

We got home a few hours later and Drago took me to my room.

"Don't put me on the bed...don't need blood...there."

I was starting to get tired. Lost a lot of blood.

Drago put me in my chair and knelt beside me.

"What can I do to help you Master?" Drago whimpered.

"There is a chamber...in command center. Turn it on...put me inside..."

I looked over at the almost zombified Elias and felt the control would hold for now.

"If...Elias breaks control...kill...him."

I didn't hear the answer as I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and saw Drago staring at me. I gasped in surprise.

"Master! You're awake! Thank the gods! I thought it didn't work and you went into a coma...or died...then I would have had no Master...and I don't know what I'd have done!"

My mouth was dry and my mind was still a little foggy.

"My knee...is it...fixed?"

Drago grabbed my leg and lifted it up. I gasped in preparation for pain...but none came.

"Your knee is almost fully healed! See?"

"I see Drago...thank you." Drago let my leg go and I sat up in the bed.

"How long was I out?"

Elias stepped over at that question.

"Sixteen hours."

I looked at Elias then back at Drago.

"Has anyone come this way looking for us?"

"No...no one. It has been quiet. They probably haven't had time to mount a full search yet."

I growled. "Kage will send out a raiding party eventually. We have to hope they don't find us."

"Kage?" Elias said.

"Yes...he will be furious and will try to find me."

The boy began to shake.

I looked at his belt...he had a gun...no...

"Kage...is...my...Master..." Elias droned. "Kage must be obeyed. I must kill Tails Prower. I must kill anyone that goes against Master Kage."

Elias pulled the gun and raised it. I closed my eyes. I was still too weak from the healing process...this was it.

"No! Master! Drago grabbed the boy's arm and kept him from shooting me."

"Drago...you...should obey...Kage...not...this boy."

Elias punched Drago and shot him in the chest. I gasped.

The boy looked stunned as he slumped to the floor.

I slid out of the bed and picked Drago's weapon off of the floor. Elias shot at me, but missed the first time and hit me in the shoulder the second time. I almost didn't notice the wound...I was enraged.

"Join me...Tails...join Kage."

I aimed and shot the drone in the head. He dropped to the floor and I scrambled to Drago and held him in my arms.

"Master...help...me..." Drago cried. "I...I...am...pretty sure...wound...fatal..."

I hugged the wolf. "Shh...Don't talk...just stand up...let me take you to be healed."

"Master...I failed you...I was...careless...I knew...sensed...Elias was bad...but too focused on you...and ignored my senses."

I picked up the wolf and he walked with me slowly towards the command center.

"Drago...you are not going to die...I can heal you...the wound is bad, but it can be fixed."

"Master...so...cold...is...this...death?"

"Shh...come on Drago...almost there."

"Death is scary...but...at least you are here with me...I don't have to die alone."

Drago was about to die...why was it taking so long! I put the dying wolf in the chamber and quickly activated the machine. It filled with the healing gel and Drago was scanned for injury.

The chamber beeped loudly and indicated that Drago's life energies were almost depleted.

"Come on you stupid machine...you've fixed me more times than I can count."

I winced and remembered that Elias had shot me again. My shoulder was on fire and I was dizzy. I hadn't been out of this chamber long myself. I stood up and went to my medical cabinet. I took out a small pain killer shot and felt better almost the second I injected it.

I ran back to the healing chamber and Drago was still not out of the woods. I sat down in front of the chamber and waited.

I suddenly thought I heard something coming.

Kage? No...too soon...he didn't know about this base.

I pulled the gun from under my work bench and checked it. Loaded. Good.

I knelt down behind the control center and waited. It was clear only one person was coming...and they were coming slowly.

The chamber beeped another warning, but I was unable to check...I didn't want to be in the open...

Then the intruder came into the room.

Elias.

Wait...Elias...

Sure enough he was up and he looked pissed. The wound in his head had healed up...but his eyes were blood red.

Cybernetic creature...the real Elias had been dead after all.

The collar...it was still on him...there was a chance I could fry his brain...or reprogram him for real...

Where was my computer...damn...

I looked around and found my satchel lying on the chair by the healing chamber.

I shot the cybernetic creature in the head again and dropped it. It gave me time to grab the computer and attempt to control this thing.

I opened the palm pilot and put the control chip at its highest level. I hoped that when the creature woke it would fall under my control.

The cybernetic Mobian slowly stood back up and I watched the bullet wound heal again.

"Tails Prower...give up...you cannot escape. I must take you to Master Kage. I...must..."

"What's wrong Elias...are you feeling the effects of my control collar?"

"What...is...happening...to...me...?"

Elias raised his gun and pointed it at the healing chamber.

"No! Don't! Please!" I screamed.

Elias shot and then dropped the gun.

I ran to the healing chamber and it began to overheat...no...Drago...my poor wolf...he couldn't die...just couldn't. I loved him...he was my only friend.

I opened the door and took the wolf out of the chamber. His wound was partially healed, but not fully. I put him on the table in the back of the room and waited. Would the boy wake up or had I blown it...

The Elias cyber being walked over to me and I ignored it for now.

I took Drago's hand and held it tight.

"Wake up Drago...please...don't die. I need you..."

I cried for the wolf. I hadn't cried in years. I needed this boy...I needed someone in my life...and that new slave would not do it. I needed Drago...

"M...master?" Drago said softly. "Did...did I stop you from being hit? Are you ok?"

I hugged the wolf and kept crying. "Yes...you did your job Drago. I'm ok and Elias is back under our control. Good job my slave..."

"My chest really hurts..." Drago said with a whimper. "My head hurts too...I...I'm not sure what happened to me when I was in that chamber...but..I think I fought having my mind returned to me. I wanted to be with you...I wanted to stay your slave. We are both alone...we need each other."

"I can free your mind..." I said. "I'll let you go...even if it will kill me."

"No...Master...I am yours forever...I am your slave and I'm not going anywhere. I love you and you saved my life."

The wolf sat up on the table and groaned.

"Master...don't let me get shot again. That really hurt."

"You got it Drago...no more getting shot...for either of us."

I heard a noise and turned. Elias seemed to be functional again.

"What...are...commands?" Elias suddenly said. "I must be given commands..."

I turned and looked at the controlled being. It looked saddened, but it was clear that it was fully under now.

"I want you to have Elias's personality...but you must still be my slave and only obey my commands. Kage is no longer to be obeyed. Only me."

"The personality of Elias is inside this unit. Do you want it be unaware it is a cybernetic version of Elias?"

"Just be Elias if he were under mind control...nothing else."

"As you wish."

Elias's eyes flashed and the boy looked at his hands...then around the room.

"Where...where am I?"

Elias looked at me and a smile went across his face.

"M...master? Master! it is you! Oh gods how I've missed you!"

Elias ran to me and embraced me. I gave a hug back...and I heard Drago whimper behind me.

I waved over Drago and hugged him and Elias both.

I was no longer alone...for the first time in years...two people loved me unconditionally.

I wasn't alone...and now...I had people to protect again...and I would...

Today was a brand new day and for the first time, I felt a glimmer of hope.


	2. Chapter 2 - Elias regains Control

Chapter 2 - Elias breaks control

Several weeks ago I had mentioned that I had felt hope for the first time in many years. I had even gone to the point of saying it was a brand new day...a positive note...something I had thought was lost to me.

"Drago! Roll to your right! Shadow BOTS are about to fire on your position!"

"M'lord! I see them!" Drago yelled as he rolled and shot one of the large bots right in its chest. The blast merely left a slight dent in the armor.

I ran over to my wolf friend and grabbed him.

"We are in way over our head! We've got to get out of here!"

"I agree M'lord." The wolf then pushed me down as a laser blast flew by.

I growled. "Thank you Drago...that would've killed me!"

"That will never happen as long as I'm here!"

The wolf quickly pulled an EMP grenade from his belt and began to count."

"3...2...1...NOW!" Drago said as he threw the grenade.

His timing was impeccable as the blast occured near the CPU of two of the bots. Both of them were fried.

"M'lord...we might want to move. These things blow up when deactivated!"

I gasped. I didn't know much about these larger bots as I really hadn't done much exploring out of the forest the past few years.

Drago covered me as the blast occured and blew up the other two bots. I heard Drago grunt and growl. I was sure he'd been injured by shrapnel. Our uniforms could block some damage, but they were quite outdated.

Drago rolled off of me and sighed.

"M'lord...how much shrapnel is stuck in my back?"

I pulled a long piece from his back and showed it to him.

"A bit." I said with a smile. "Does it hurt?"

Drago whined and sat up. "Not really, but I would prefer it to NOT be there."

I stood up and dusted myself off before pulling the other pieces of metal from Drago's back. They had mostly stuck in his armor. Only a few pieces made it to his skin. Those few pieces made him growl when I pulled them.

"We have got to find more help." I said. "This is too tough for just the two of us."

Drago slowly stood up and rubbed his back.

"We could bring Elias with us."

I shook my head. "I don't trust him enough yet. I need to understand more of what Robotnik did to him. I would prefer to not be shot in the back during a mission.

"He seems ok to me...at least now. He's had plenty of time to kill you in your sleep ya know." Drago said as his ear perked.

"Drago? What do you hear?"

"Bots...at least three."

I groaned. "We can't keep this up. How close are we to the target?"

Drago pointed to the north. "Close. But that is where the bots are coming from."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course they are. However, we need to get the data from the computers in that data storage unit."

Drago nodded in agreement. "I know M'lord...so what do we do?"

I gave Drago my only grenade. "You are better than I am at this. I will lure them out and you try to take em all out in one go!"

Drago watched as I took to the air with surprise. I think he had already forgotten I could do it.

I took off and took a few pot-shots at the two giant bots. They both looked up and began to follow me back into the clearing.

As I flew past Drago he primed the grenade and closed his eyes.

"3...2...1..."

"NOW!"

I watched the blast short circuit both bots and I landed beside my friend and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Great job Drago! We've taken out five bots today! Who'd have thunk it?"

Drago smiled a toothy smile. "Hey, we are a great team!"

Drago took point and we began to run towards the small data storage center. Neither I nor Drago sensed anything as I knelt by the door and pulled my computer and hooked it to the electronic door lock.

"Drago...I know I don't have to remind you, but keep an eye out...I have to focus on this lock. If I do it wrong, then we are in big trouble."

Drago was already patroling the area before I even finished giving him the order. I shrugged and turned around. He was certainly becoming a fine soldier.

Of course he was. I had programmed him to be that way and I was good at what I did. His mind was certainly mine and always would be...unless I set him free.

Right now...that wasn't an option.

I heard Drago jump into a tree, so I assumed he heard something. I watched as the completion bar moved slowly up.

45

67

76

"M'lord...there is a small squad of Robians coming this way. Non combatants. What do you want me to do?"

88

93

"M'lord? They will be within scanning range in less than thirty seconds."

99

"Drago, get over here! I'm in!"

Drago jumped from the tree and we both slid into the small center. I pulled out my computer and the door slid shut.

I slid down the wall and sighed.

"M'lord...I think you like to cut things this short. I'd almost guess you like the drama!"

I laughed. Snorted even.

"That's me...Miles "Drama whore" Prower."

Drago glared at me and helped me up.

"Ok, I want you to search the center for anything that looks worthwhile. I am going to download the data into my computer. If anything goes wrong or looks off we will bolt outa here."

"Gotcha M'lord." Drago said as he pulled a flashlight and began searching for anything we could use."

I walked over to the computer terminal and cracked my knuckles.

"Here we are...please...please have something good."

I plugged my computer into the mainframe and prayed that no alarm would sound. Robotnik didn't know any rebels were in this area (until today) so I assumed the security would be light.

My computer chirped and I swallowed hard.

I had to do a few bypasses and we were back in buisness.

I heard Drago shifting through items and then heard him running back my way.

"M'lord...here are blueprints for the newer series of Bots. Will this be useful?"

I jumped up and took the plans. Hot damn was this a find!

I'll scan them into my computer in a minute Drago! This is huge! We can find a way to hurt these things without using the last few EMP grenades we have!

Drago smiled and was quite pleased with himself.

"I will continue looking. Please let me know when you are ready to leave."

I went back to the mainframe and noticed that there were six large files. So large in fact, that my computer was too small to hold it all.

I looked at the folders and knew which ones to take. Clearly the three labeled 'Freedom Fighters' were worth taking...as was a file on Robians and creating nano machines to control living beings.

The only one I didn't take was on older information about troop movements. While those would be useful, I just didn't want to miss the Robian file or the controlling file. Plus...anything on the Freedom Fighters was a must.

My computer beeped in acknowledgement and I watched as it filled with the information.

Once it finished, I then scanned the blueprints of the new bots and pulled my computer from the mainframe.

We had done it. Today had seemed pretty bad at first, but we came through. Two of us had blown up a major base and stolen important info all within a month.

What we could do with more...

Drago was only the first. There were more out there and I would have them. We would defeat Robotnik and get back my friends and family. At least the ones who remained.

"Let's get out of here Drago. I've got what we came for."

Drago was already at the door when I arrived.

"Coast is clear M'lord. We have a clear shot back to our speeder."

I nodded. The speeder had been in the storage unit since I had been living under Knothole. I repaired it and was glad to have it. While not as fast as Sonic (what was?) it got the job done and was pretty quiet.

I opened the door and we ran for the forest. We didn't stop until we made it to the trees. Once we arrived I motioned for Drago to stop.

"Think we are safe...give me a second."

"M'lord, this is why you need to run with me. You wouldn't get this out of breath!"

I glared at the wolf. "I am genetically altered already. Cut me some slack here."

The wolf grinned and I playfully shoved him down and took off running.

"Come on ya wolf, try and catch me. Last one to the speeder is a Robian!"

I heard the wolf emit a howl...not a loud howl, but one to let me know the race was on.

I turned on the afterburners (aka my tails) and took off for the speeder. The wind hitting my face felt wonderful...it was almost like old times.

I heard the wolf catching up, but he wouldn't beat me. I would...I would...

Drago suddenly passed right by me.

"Damn."

I decided that perhaps flying would get me there quicker and took to the sky...and passed right by Drago. I then landed right on the speeder's passenger seat.

"No...fair...M'lord..." Drago said as he tried to catch his breath. "I can't fly!"

I put my legs up on the dash. "Yeah, well...I can't run as fast as you...so...that isn't fair either."

Drago said nothing as he started the speeder and drove us back to the base.

I turned at looked at my new friend and looked at the concentration on his face. He was always alert and prepared to protect me at all costs.

I just couldn't get used to the purple eyes. The eyes of a slave.

"M'lord...is everything alright?" Drago said as he took his eyes off the forest long enough to see me staring at him.

"Yeah, just thinking."

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Drago...do you remember any of your former allies? Like at all?"

I hoped he did. I had been slowly giving him back memories over the past week. I liked him with his real personality much more than as the drone he was becoming back then. I knew he wasn't breaking free, so I felt like he deserved to remember his past.

Drago shook his head.

"I have been trying to remember M'lord, but I just can't find their faces...perhaps my former self is protecting them from you somehow."

"That was possible, but highly unlikely Drago. I just wish we knew where they were located...I assumed they'd have come looking for you by now!"

"M'lord...perhaps they didn't care enough to look."

Now that was possible...they were assholes after all.

"If that's true...then they weren't your friends anyway."

Drago smiled. "You're the only friend I need anyway M'lord."

I looked at my computer and knew that we'd have some new info soon. I wanted to begin looking now, but I wanted to stay alert. I didn't want this speeder getting destroyed. We needed it and had no replacement.

After what felt like an eternity, we arrived back at the base. Elias opened the garage and closed it the second we made it through the door. He then joined us by the speeder.

"Master Tails...was the mission a success?" Elias questioned. "You seem in good spirits."

I nodded as I ran up to my mainframe computer. "Yeah, hurry up guys! I want to get this info on my desktop now!"

I ran up the stairs and jumped into my chair. I grabbed the jack and plugged in my portable. Within a few minutes I had five folders on the big screen...but...which to look at first?

Freedom Fighters. Duh.

I looked at folder one and it was a list of all the Knothole freedom fighters from five years ago. The file had information on every person in Knothole...there HAD to have been a spy...and I don't mean Drago. We had a mole...but who had it been?

Elias looked at the computer and back to me.

"Master...clearly...someone had betrayed us."

I nodded. "Yeah...clearly. I don't know who...but it happened."

Drago put his hand on my shoulder.

"I was a spy, but this wasn't my doing M'lord. I did bad things, but not of this magnitude. I only helped in destroying and capturing Mobians to be changed into Robians."

"Yeah...I know...you helped them take Sonic.'

I felt the wolf's hand lift.

"I forgave you weeks ago."

I heard the wolf sigh, but he didn't put his hand back on my shoulder.

I went through almost every file...it let me know who was dead and who was Robian.

Antonie - unknown

Bunnie - unknown

Those two made me sigh in relief as they had not been captured yet.

Tails - dead

I laughed at that one.

Geoffry St. John - Unknown

That was interesting. I had forgotten about him. I clicked on his wife's profile and sure enough...it said deceased.

"Could Geoffry had betrayed us?" Elias questioned.

I didn't know him well enough. He was a stickler for rules...but I never thought of him as a betrayer...more of an annoyance.

I came to the names I wanted to see. I clicked on Sonic's file. The file opened and I sighed a breath of relief.

Robian.

He wasn't gone. I clicked on Sally...the same. She was Robian...as was Rotor and many many others. They weren't dead. Even Uncle Chuck was still stated as a Robian. Had they not realized he had been a mole for us?

I felt tears roll down my face. It was possible to save them.

Then I realized something that I had forgotten.

We had brought back Uncle Chuck's mind years ago...we had used Power Rings.

That could work...and I had a test subject.

I looked at Elias and then to Drago.

"Did you destroy anything at the lake when you destoyed Knothole?"

Drago shook his head. "No M'lord...I didn't do anything at the lake. We didn't think anything was there."

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Drago.

"Elias follow us!"

The other info on those folders could wait. If only for a few hours. Perhaps I'd have help in a few minutes.

The three of us took the secret elevator lead to central Knothole. We stepped out from what looked like a typical phone both into destroyed village. This was how I had been saved those five years ago and I hadn't used the elevator once...until today.

As a matter of fact, I hadn't stepped foot here. I didn't want to see it. Perhaps that had been part of my problem. I couldn't move forward in life...

That had changed three weeks ago.

I didn't want to think about the things that were in the Freedom Fighter headquarters, but we'd get to that at a later time. The power ring creator...was it still operational?

We made it to the lake and I walked up and activated the machine. It began to hum. It worked...thank god it worked!

A ring was created and I jumped into the lake and grabbed it. I then swam back to the shore and noticed that the machine had shut down and I would have to wait for more. I wasn't sure how long, but I'd wager it would be more time than I wanted it to take.

"Elias...come here. I want you to hold this for me."

"As you wish." Elias took the ring from my hands and it began to glow.

I closed my eyes...the light was much brighter than I remembered. It had to work. It worked on Uncle Chuck...so it had to work now.

When the light faded Elias was kneeling and had one of his hands covering his face. The ring itself was gone. I assumed it had used up its power and had dissipated, like all the others had done before.

"Elias? Are you ok?"

Elias shook his head and groaned.

"I...I think so..." Elias looked up at me and I knew he was back to normal...his eyes were no longer purple.

Elias slowly stood up and looked at his hands and sighed.

"I am sorry for causing you so much trouble Tails. I almost killed Drago and have done nothing to show any trust."

I shook my head. "You were being controlled by Robotnik...I can understand why it happened. I'm sorry that I shot you...multiple times."

Elias rubbed his forehead and shrugged.

"Well...I deserved it at the time. But thanks to you, I am free. My memories and personality have been returned to me."

"Quick, let's get back to base and I want to hear your story. Then we can start coming up with plans on how to get some help!"

I couldn't believe our luck! We ran back to base and I jumped back into my chair. Elias and Drago pulled up two other chairs and waited for me to quit spinning around.

I stopped myself after I realized what I was doing.

"Sorry guys."

Elias laughed and leaned back. "It's ok, really it is."

I blushed. "Ok Elias...how did you end up like this? What did Robotnik do to you?"

Elias sat forward and put his hands on his knees. I knew this would be tough memories, but it had to be said.

"Well...after we were betrayed by Artemis Ram, I was part of the force that stayed to assist in the failed evacuation."

Elias looked at me and smiled.

"Well it ended up not being a failure like I'd always thought. You are safe."

I nodded. "So is Bunnie and Antonie...several other kids as well. Not sure where they are, but they are alive."

Elias sat up. He had tears in his eyes. I couldn't believe it. What had Robotnik done to him? How could he cry?

"It really hadn't been all for nothing."

Elias wiped the tears and looked at his wet hand in shock.

"Tails...did...did I cry?"

"Yeah...you did...so...explain what you remember from when Robotnik took you."

Elias composed himself and nodded. "Well...I remember being taken to the Roboticizer and the pain of being changed...then nothing for many years. Suddenly a few weeks ago Robotnik changed me back...but didn't at the same time...I can't explain it. He mentioned nano-machines and that I would be the first of many new slaves.

"I could feel again...I had memories, but I couldn't do anything unless he commanded it. Something inside me kept me from free will. I assume it was the nano machines...but they are still inside me now, yet do not make me obey."

This had given me an idea, so I checked the folder on Robians. Sure enough there was a folder on Elias...it had a document and a video...

"Hold on...does that have my name on it?" Elias gasped.

Drago hit on the shoulder.

"Play it M'lord! For Elias!"

"Jeez! I was gonna do it Drago! Cool your jets!"

Drago sat back and blushed a bit.

"Sorry...got over excited."

I didn't respond and clicked on the video file.

The video showed a Robian Elias brought into some lab in one of Robotnik's many bases on Mobius. There had been a latitude/longitude number on the video, but it was blurred out.

Smart move on Robuttnik's part for sure.

"You! Put the fool into the deroboticizer and prepare to insert the nano machines the second he is released. Do not give him time to realize what is happening!"

The Robian slowly turned from metal...it started with his head and went slowly down to his feet. His screams made my hair stand up on end. I felt Elias and Drago's hands both grip hard on my arms. I put one of my own hands on Elias's. This had to be tough.

After the process was completed we watched as Elias was drug from the containment unit and placed in a chair. He was then tied in with large leather straps.

Robotnik handed his lab rat a syringe full of a dark black liquid and we all watched them inject Elias with the nanos. I watched as Elias was covered in a black substance and his screams were almost other worldly.

I wanted to turn off the video...his screams...my god. I went to turn it off, but Elias stopped me.

"I need to see this Tails. I need closure of what happened to me."

We kept watching and mostly listening to the screams of our Prince.

Eventually we watched as the the black moving substance went into his body and his eyes turned black...then purple.

The boy was released from his bonds and he stood up with no emotion in his face or eyes. He was a Robian inside, yet Mobian on the outside.

Robotnik walked around Elias and laughed as he looked at his new creation.

"This is fantastic! It finally didn't kill the host! We have done it!"

Robotnik put his hand on Elias's shoulder and laughed.

"Elias, you have become the first of what will be many new warriors! Your former friends won't know what's coming until it is too late. They will think you are Mobian and when you get close enough, you can kill them all!"

I watched as Elias's eyes turned blue again as he tried to fight the control.

"What...have you...done to me?"

"I have made you into a perfect warrior my boy! You are controlled by nano machines now! They have taken your pitiful body and remade it using your DNA. Everything is now made out of nano machine...if you are hurt, you can regenerate, but the best part of it..."

I watched Elias's eyes change at this point.

"You are mine...and there isn't anything you can do about it! Your mind is controlled by my nano machines and you will never break free!"

The video ended.

"Dear god...Elias...the nano machines...they pretty much ate your body and then remade it...no wonder you were screaming the way you were."

Elias said nothing as he looked at the screen. Tears formed in his eyes again.

The Prince of Acorn put his head on his knees and cried. Drago and I sat and watched. What else could we do?

I walked behind him and put my hand on his back to let him know it was ok.

"Elias...just let it all out. There is no shame in crying. We will get revenge. I promise."

I looked back at the screen and the file on Elias was now on the screen. It had detailed information on the nano technology. I had no way to recreate it here...but perhaps...we could cure him someday.

Elias sniffed and rubbed his nose on his arm.

"I'm ok now. I needed to know...and now I need to kill Robotnik. He will pay for doing this to me...for taking my sister...my friends...my country."

I put out my hand and he looked at it for a minute.

"Welcome back Elias. The Freedom Fighters now number three."

Drago jumped up behind me and slapped Elias on the back.

"M'lord, he can help us find more rebels!"

I nodded. "He can...but first, we need to find ANYONE to help us."

Elias looked at me and smiled.

"It's obvious you are willingly to control those who won't...so...let's find us some help...one way or another!"

I pulled up the Freedom Fighter files and the three of us began to look for anyone close to us at all.

Better days had been ahead and a brand new one lay before us.

We would succeed.

I felt happier today, than I had in five years...there was a chance.

Sonic...one day...I'll find you and this time I'll save you!


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Nichole

We had made our way back to what remained of Knothole and began our search for anything useful. I knew I should have done this years ago, but the pain was too much...being alone had made me fear what I would find up here.

In all honesty, I was afraid of finding Sonic or Sally's bodies in the rubble. I had many nightmares of this very thing over the years.

The first nightmare I had ensured I would never look. I was afraid and mentally I would have never recovered from the shock had I actually found them lying dead in our home.

I looked up and the cloudy sky that was barely visible thanks to the ample amount of trees and noticed snow beginning to fall.

That was a blessing and a curse. The cold was coming and there would be less patrols...which also meant less of a chance to find anyone to help us.

It also meant less of a chance of being killed...and more time to think about what to do. If we found Nichole and were able to reboot her, this could be a great chance to come up with a plan of action.

"M'lord...should we look for Nichole at the old headquarters?"

"To be honest Drago...I don't know. I was too young and I am not sure if she had Nichole at the time of the battle or not. I do not remember at all."

I turned to Elias. His memories had been returned thanks to the power ring, but who knew if he had any idea.

"Elias...it was a long time ago, and you've been through a lot since then, but do you have any idea where we should look?"

Elias looked around the destroyed main street of our home and pointed at two locations.

"Nichole could be in two places...unless she was on Sally at the time of her capture, but I would guess that she had done everything in her power to keep Nichole away from Robotnik.

I feel we have at least a chance it would be in her room over in that building...or she could be on the mainframe computer in Freedom Fighter headquarters."

Elias pointed at a fully intact building that I knew wasn't headquarters...at least I thought it wasn't.

"Isn't the headquarters over there?" I asked. "What building is this?"

Elias smiled. "The actual HQ. Nichole could be on the computers in there...even if we don't find the portable version."

Drago's eyes went wide. "We had no idea there was a false HQ when I was spying on Knothole. M'lord...I know we didn't even have a clue about a second one. I put explosive in the one everyone knew about."

Elias glared at Drago and I shook my head.

"Drago is a different wolf than he was five years ago. I'm making him pay for his deeds."

Drago nodded. "That's right Elias...I have changed...I am a slave to your cause now. I cannot and will not go against you or Tails. Ever."

Elias cleared his throat.

"Well...anyway...I say we check the HQ first. It might hold the most information that we can use."

"Lead the way Elias, you know more about it than either of us."

Elias motioned us forward and we both followed him into the building. There was not much in the hall...just a desk and a bookcase. Elias removed a book from its place on the shelf and I watched with surprise as the case swung open; leading to a set of stairs.

I took out my flashlight and handed it to Elias. "No offense, Elias...you are the one that's been here before...you should take lead."

"Thanks Tails, there should be a fuse box that we can use to get power back to the headquarters. There is a generator that should still work as it was solar powered. Five years is a long time, but I have faith that things will still work."

"Faith...there is a word that I haven't uttered in years." I said with a sigh.

I felt Drago's arm on my shoulder.

"None of us have had much of it M'lord...but things are changing. Keep your hopes up."

Elias led us down the stairs and made a bee-line for the power box. He shined the light in the box and let out a whoop when he realized it was going to work.

"Hang on boys! We are in business!"

Elias flipped the switch and the room came to life. The lights on the walls of the stairs came on first, then the overheads in what had to be Sally's command center. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, which made sense...no one had been in here for five years.

"We might want to get the dust off the computers before we turn them on." I said.

Drago immediately went to work on getting the dust off of the electronics and I joined him. Elias walked around the room and took it all in. He had probably spent many hours and days in this very room. I myself had no memories of this room, but it was clear he did.

Elias walked over to a desk and picked up an old picture frame. It was clear it had sentimental value to him.

"What's that Elias?" I asked.

"Picture of the whole gang...look, there you are...on Sonic's shoulders."

I looked at the picture and held back tears. It wasn't the time for them. There would be time later...I could tonight...when I was alone.

Elias put the picture in his pack and smiled.

"That's one thing worthwhile. Let's see what else we can find."

I walked over to Drago, but watched as Elias sat down to begin looking through the desk.

Elias opened a drawer and pulled out a moth eaten vest. The look in his eyes told me exactly what that was.

Sally's vest. At least one of them.

Elias held the vest to him for a few seconds. Drago and I stood and watched silently. What could we say? I had loved Sally, but she was his sister...I was just an orphan that she felt sorry for.

Then I did know what to say. Sonic was my brother...it was the same feeling.

"I know how you feel Elias...trust me. I miss Sonic every single day."

Elias smiled. "Thanks...we will get them back. Or die trying."

I turned back the computer and Drago had finished cleaning it up.

"M'lord, it's as ready as it is gonna be."

"Ok Drago...let's boot it up. Cross your fingers."

"As you wish M'lord. Let's hope it works."

Drago turned on the old computer and I heard the fan sputter and groan before the computer finally got working. It was loud at first, but after a few minutes it began to work properly.

The computer screen lit up with a loading screen and I sat down at the desk. I pulled out my portable computer and attached it to make sure we got any info this thing had. I was concerned we might only get one shot before this thing shorted out.

I felt Elias standing behind me at this point.

"Tails...I've never run that computer. It was all Sally and Rotor. Do you...know anything about this-"

Elias stopped in mid sentence when he realized I was already becoming acquainted with the computer at a rapid pace. I had already found the maps of the forest and the locations of other Freedom Fighter bases. Had Robotnik found this, we would have been doomed all those years ago.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Elias's look of wonder at my abilities.

"Sonic was right about you. You really are a genius. I've never seen anyone take to new technology like that before. Not even Rotor."

I smiled at that comment. This was certainly not new tech...not to me.

"Well...I took a genome serum a few years ago. It helped me gain both strength and more intelligence, but I always have been good with electronics...just something that makes sense to me."

"How did you know about that serum?" Elias asked. "It was a secret that almost no one knew about."

I shrugged. "Found it four years ago and took it. Had nothing to lose."

Suddenly a voice emitted from the computer.

"It has been almost eighteen hundred days since my last activation. I also cannot access most of Knothole's databases. Sally had informed me that Robotnik was attacking. I take that has occurred."

That was Nichole's voice.

"Nichole! This is Elias! Sally's gone...almost everyone is gone. Tails reactivated you in hopes of getting you to help us!"

"She had assumed she would be taken when I was last deactivated." Nichole asked. "Has she been killed? Please say that she is alive."

"No. Robotocized along with most of the rebels. Tails recently brought my memories back to me and I brought him here in hopes that Sally had left you here."

"Tails? You mean Miles, the little fox boy?"

I blushed. "Not anymore Nichole. I've grown up."

"Elias, give me a second to regain my physical form."

Sure enough after a few seconds, Nichole stood before us. She kept the same Lynx form that I remembered from all those years ago.

I looked her over and she seemed a lot cuter to me than when I was a kid. I almost blushed when she realized I was staring.

"Hello Elias...Miles...and...uh...wolf." Nichole said. "Drago? Is that your name? I have records of a wolf that fits your description."

Drago nodded. "Yes...I am Drago Wolf."

Nichole looked at Elias and frowned. "This wolf has betrayed us all before. Sally informed me of this before I was last shut down. He is part of the reason Knothole was found! He helped destroy everything we fought for!"

Drago whimpered.

"Indeed...I was not a good person back then. The Master changed me and made me into a good wolf. I will not hurt anyone here again."

Nichole's eyes began to glow as she looked at Drago, and then turned to me with a look of understanding.

"You have changed him. That is clear by his brain waves. A just punishment for what he did. Losing your mind and becoming enslaved is what he deserved."

How in the world did she know he was under mind control? Nichole had more tricks up her sleeve than I thought.

I smiled. "Well, I was all alone...I needed someone to help me. I had to do something. He just seemed like the right choice."

"You know I was here the entire time Miles. You never had to be alone."

I frowned. "Yeah...well...I couldn't face Knothole by myself...that's why I needed Drago."

"You managed to block his own thoughts and wants with a neural inhibitor. I am surprised you knew how to make one. You were so young when this all occurred."

"I learned." I said. "I had to do something...I was about to lose it...I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore."

Nichole looked at Elias and I for what seemed like an awkward amount of time .

"I see. You have the genome serum in your blood...and Elias...I can't seem to scan you. That is odd."

"Well...that could be because he isn't Mobian. He was made into some type of Nano-being. I don't know how to explain it...but I'll send the video to you...it explains it better than I can."

I sent the video to Nichole and I could tell she was accessing it almost immediately. After a few moments she ran to Elias and put his hand on his arm.

"Oh my...Elias...what did Robotnik do to you?"

Elias shook his head.

"Messed me up pretty bad...but I'm ok now. I am myself now at least."

"The pain you've been through. I can't believe that Robotnik has sank even lower than ever before."

"I know...but I'm able to think for myself...thanks to Tails and the pain is behind me. At least I can feel things and I'm not cold...like the past four or so years of my life that I cannot remember."

"Elias...I am sorry...I wish I could have been more help to you and your sister."

Elias looked down and shrugged. "There is still a chance. We've got a chance to fix all of this."

"You are correct of course." Nichole said softly. "So...do you know where Sally's pocket computer is?"

I shook my head. "No. We haven't found it. I assumed she tried to hide it before she was captured. I think Elias might have an idea, but we wanted to get you online first."

"I think it might be in her room, but we haven't checked yet. Although all of Knothole is basically gone."

Nichole's eyes went wide and she disappeared.

After a few seconds she returned.

"Ok...this requires drastic measure." Nichole said. "I will stay in this physical form so I can be of help to you while you are in Knothole. I will also join with Tails's computer until you find Sally's. Please let me know what you want me to do to help."

I smiled. Nichole was amazing. No wonder Sally put so much faith in her.

"Can you go through the files on my computer in the underground headquarters? I found several folders in one of Robotnik's data centers. We are trying to find any one that is still alive and we are also looking for ways to control Mobians like Drago here. I took files that can help us do these things."

Nichole nodded. "Miles I will help you the best I can. I am going to transfer to the other base and once I am gone, you can shut this computer down. I'll meet you all back at your new base."

I nodded. "Ok...thanks Nichole."

The lynx returned to the computer and I turned to Elias.

"Well...she's still quite useful. That went better than I'd have ever thought!"

Elias smiled. "Indeed...and she seems to trust us. Which I was unsure of as the new Freedom Fighters consist of a Robian, a fox and a brainwashed wolf."

I laughed. "True. Not much like the old group right now are we?"

My pocket computer chirped.

"Miles. I have gone over the data. I need you to all return asap. I have a few suggestions."

"Ok Nichole, we will be back in a few minutes."

Drago howled. "You heard the lady! Let's get back!"

Once we returned, Nichole was waiting for us.

"Took you guys long enough! I have some good news for you already! Drago here had a few friends. Not many, but a few and they are scattered around this area. I found Robotnik's files on them. I am surprised he had this many detailed notes, but it looks like we might be able to pick up at least one new recruit."

"Who is it?" Elias asked. "Who is still nearby?"

Nichole smiled as the computer screen showed our soon to be recruit.

"Lightning Lynx." Elias said. "He could indeed be useful. He is fast and decently smart."

Drago looked at the screen and growled. "That boy...I remember him. He was my friend before...M'lord...I can help you obtain his assistance. Please allow me to help you!"

I put my hand on the wolf's broad shoulder and smiled. "Of course you will help me. He will be easier to bring over when he sees you with me, but if I can get him before he sees us, all the better."

"Are you going to make him understand? Do what you did to me?"

"I am."

I still had a control chip in my pack. I didn't have much to do...we could leave within the hour.

"Nichole? Where is he?"

"I have downloaded his location into your computer, Tails. He is patrolling near the outskirts of old Knothole."

"Old Knothole. The first camp we created at the end of the great war?" I asked.

"That is correct Miles. It is approximately three miles from here. Robotnik moved his patrols after one of his bases went up in smoke."

I smiled. "I wonder who did that?"

"M'lord...you and I did that. Have you already forgotten?"

"Drago...I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. I don't really get sarcasm anymore. I am sorry M'lord."

"It's ok Drago. As long as you back me up on this new mission, we should get a new recruit today."

Drago cracked his knuckles. "He will join...one way or another M'lord. He will see the light...and will serve you...just like me."

"Tails, I am going to try and get more information on Robotnik's new nano-machine tech. That lynx shouldn't be tough to convert...considering you have one of his friends on your side."

I pulled out the control collar I had made and smiled.

"Trust me Elias...it won't be hard at all."

"Just be careful kid. You are vital to the cause. We can't lose you."

That made me chuckle as just a few weeks ago there was literally no one else but me.

"Miles, if you need me, I will be with you at all times now. I will try and give you up to date information as I find it."

I smiled and blushed again.

"Thanks Nichole...it's nice to know you'll be there for us."

Drago and I found some winter gear and made our way back into the wintry landscape. The snow had picked up and the temperature had dropped significantly.

I put up my hood and Drago did the same.

The lynx would obey and join us...no matter what.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 - Arctic Fighters no more

While the Knothole freedom fighters celebrated a small success, it hadn't been a good week for the rest of Mobius as a whole.

After Tails destroyed one of his bases, Robotnik became enraged. Not only had he spent valuable resources on equipping that base, he had lost one of his newest creations as well.

Robotnik had only created the nano-machine controlled Elias Acorn the previous month. He hadn't even gotten to see what he could do and he was already destroyed.

The strangest thing was that Robotnik knew no rebels were active in that area. Knothole had been eradicated and all of them were dead or currently serving him as Robians. Robotnik had checked all of his files and security tapes; only to find no real clues to how this had happened.

The rotund dictator slammed his fist down on the computer desk; almost breaking it in the process.

Robotnik stood and looked out a nearby window. He looked upon Robotropolis with a sneer.

Snow. Snow was falling.

The temperature had been falling...explosives had been used.

Robotnik looked at his computer and used a voice command to bring up his list of currently living freedom fighters.

Robotnik scanned the list and then asked the computer to show only those fighters that were cold weather fighters.

The list quickly shortened and Robotnik smiled and called for Metal Sonic.

He had a mission for his creation...he'd make them pay for destroying his base.

***Several days later***

It was colder than normal here in the Northern Tundra and I had decided to save my outdoor duties for later.

It wasn't like there was much left for Robotnik here. He had already taken all of the Walrus clan and made them into Robians. If it weren't for Augustus and I, there wouldn't even be a reason for Robotnik to care about this sector anymore.

We hadn't done much fighting lately as we had lost too many of our group. Erma and Flip had been Roboticized while we were trying to save some of the Walrus clan from being kidnapped. With Knothole out of commission, there wasn't anyone close enough to help us.

Sonic being taken was the gut punch that made us retreat and only do local runs. We didn't have any backup in the Mobian Great Forest anymore. The deserts were mostly run by the Dingo clan and they wouldn't help us for any amount of money or goods. It had become dog eat dog out there and we didn't want to be next on Robotnik's list.

Loosing Sealia was the final straw that canceled any further attacks on Robotnik. We had no clue that he began sending attack probes throughout Mobius...No idea that one would be in the ocean...waiting for us. Had Sealia not shoved me out of the way, I'd have died.

Instead, she was vaporized by the laser blast. Nothing even left to bury. No hope in de-robotication. She was gone.

With that, our resolve was also...gone.

I went back into what was left of the Arctic Freedom Fighter Headquarters and went to the command center. It was slightly warmer there...the computers kept it that way.

When I walked inside the command center, I noticed Augustus had his feet up his desk and was asleep. His snores almost managed to rattle the blinds on our windows.

Augustus was a huge piece of Mobian muscle. A Polar bear with a heart of gold...but would not be afraid to rip off an arm or two if need be. However, losing our friends had taken his resolve as much as mine. We were both just trying to survive at this point and so far had been successful.

"Mornin' Augustus." I said.

The polar bear opened one eye. "Mornin' Guntiver"

I walked past the large bear and sat down at my desk. I allowed the computer to boot and checked our security cameras for any signs of Robotnik. Everything seemed quiet. The cold would make it hard on Robotnik's Swat Bots and that was good for us.

I did happen to notice a video message had appeared in our inbox.

We NEVER got messages.

Hell...no one was LEFT to SEND messages.

"Yo! Augustus, wake up and come over here!"

I heard the bear let out a bellow of a yawn.

"This had better be good. I was gettin' my beauty sleep."

"Check it. A message. A real. Actual. Message."

The Polar Bear slid me out of the way to see the screen.

"But...that's...that's impossible. We all know Knothole is gone. Nothing is left."

"Yet...there it is. A message."

"Are you going to play it? What if they need us?"

I glared at the bear and slid my chair back to my desk.

"Yes Augustus...I am going to play the message."

I clicked on the message and the seal of Acorn appeared on the screen.

"This message is from the Knothole Freedom Fighters. As of three days ago, this rebel force has been reinstated. The group is currently small, but is looking for any assistance it can get to fight Robotnik. Tails Prower and Elias Acorn are alive and hope to put an end to Robotnik and his tyranny. If you can spare anyone or any supplies, please contact us on this secure line."

The message closed and re-encrypted itself. That was clearly authentic. It was almost like Sally was back. The voice sounded just like her AI unit. I had seen it once before.

That was silly. Sally was dead...or at least a Robian. They all were.

But the message...Tails...Elias are alive.

I looked at Augustus.

"What do you think about this?"

The bear shrugged.

"It looks real enough to me...but what can we do for them? We are all that's left here...and we need to protect our own home."

I sighed. "You are right, of course...we can't really do anything for them...we are only two people."

I stared at the computer for a few minutes and decided to send them my own message. I would tell them that our group was also decimated and in small number. That way they knew we were here...but would not expect us to help them, when we couldn't help ourselves.

I wrote the message and sent it. I almost felt sick for doing it. Wasn't right and I knew it.

But we had lost so much...we only had each other.

"Guntiver...did we do the right thing?"

I looked at the bear and shook my head.

"I don't know. But...at least we know there are others out there now."

I leaned back in my chair and put my legs on my desk.

"I'm gonna take a nap. This gave me a headache...and I don't wanna think about it right now."

Augustus nodded. "I already napped today. I'll go ahead and check the perimeter for bots. I'll wake you around dinner if you aren't already up by then."

I waved at my friend and watched as he left the room. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I woke up thanks to my own snore and fell out of my chair. Damn, glad Augustus didn't see that!

I looked around and noticed that Augustus had not come back. I looked over at the clock and realized he was long past due coming back. I ran outside and sure enough...it was dark and the cold had really come full on. It had to be below zero right now. My breath floated up quickly as I was breathing heavily.

Damn it where was he? Why didn't I wake up sooner?!

I ran out into the snowy tundra and turned on my flashlight. I looked all over the base for my friend, but could not find him...couldn't even smell him. He had left no tracks in the snow either. Which meant he hadn't come back whenever this snow hit.

I decided to check the cameras. That would be easier and faster and getting an idea of where he went.

I ran back inside.

"Computer. Activate the security recordings. Rewind until you locate something on the cameras."

The computer bleeped in understanding of my orders.

I looked up on the big screen and waited...he had to be out there somewhere.

The cameras went all the way back to the morning and found nothing.

How bizarre...he HAD to have been out there.

I sniffed the air. My eyes went wide.

I turned and there he was. Big as life...but something was different.

"Augustus? Are...are you alright?"

The Bear did not answer, instead he lunged at me. I jumped and watched as he went through the desk and destroyed the computer and everything nearby. The computer destruction caused the electric to surge and suddenly we were in the dark.

"Augustus? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The polar bear slowly stood up and turned. In the dark his eyes glowed red.

"Dear god...no." I said with a gasp.

"Priority one. Arctic Wolf...Guntiver. Capture. Priority one."

I stepped backwards and prepped to run. How did this happen? How did the camera miss this?

I turned and ran into Metal Sonic. Now...how did I miss him? Had Robotnik equipped him with a stealth module?

"Hello...Guntiver...long time no see. Or should I say it has only been a short time? Hmm?"

I stepped back...and ran back into Augustus. He grabbed me by the arms. I was trapped between a robotic hedgehog and a Polar bear that was as big as a house.

"W...what do you mean a short time?" I was so nervous that I began to stammer.

The robot's optics glowed red in the darkness...it was a clear example of his anger at my answer.

"Do not play dumb with us. The Master KNOWS that you and your "friend" over there attacked one of our bases. You have been a thorn in his side for too long. The Master has ordered me to bring you to Robotropolis and I must do this."

"Neither I, nor Augustus have left the tundra in over two years! You killed our entire force! We've just tried to live! We've done nothing...we only want to live in peace!"

The Robot's eyes became even REDDER at this point. The robotic hedgehog grabbed me and pulled me in close.

"Do NOT lie to us. We KNOW you attacked the base. There is no one else that could have."

"No...I do not lie...we...didn't..."

Suddenly my mind went back to the message I had gotten earlier today.

I knew who had done it.

I snapped back to reality when the robot's hand went around my neck.

"Freedom Fighters...Knothole...did it." I said as the Robot had started to choke me.

"Impossible. They are gone. My memory banks inform me that they were all killed or Roboticized."

"No...received...message from...them...today..."

I realized that Augustus had destroyed any proof I had. It was not looking good for me.

"Let me see it then! Prove it!" The Robot threw me into the broken desk and I hit my head. Hard. Everything was spinning.

"Can't...Augustus...broke...computer."

I looked at my friend...just standing there...eyes glowing red.

"What did you do to Augustus?" I said as I pulled myself back to my feet. "He isn't Roboticized...but his eyes...you've done something to him!"

The Polar bear grabbed me again. "I was given new lease on life. I am part Mobian...part Robian...it feels wonderful to no longer have any worries...any emotion...I am just a warrior to be commanded. Robotnik is now my Master and I will obey...just like you will soon do."

I elbowed my former best friend in the face and attempted to run. The bear took no notice of my blow and grabbed my arm.

"You do not have enough strength to stop us. Give in. You have no choice in the matter."

"Augustus...remember who you are! Don't let them take me!"

Metal Sonic walked up and two tendrils came from the top of his hand.

I felt something enter my neck...it stung...almost like a bee sting.

I began to feel very tired.

Everything went black.

My head...

What...

Where?

Slowly the world regained shape and I realized that the I was not on the tundra anymore.

It was hot...the entire place stunk. It smelt of exhaust and burning oil. My throat burned.

I tried to move, but could not. I put my hand up and realized I was trapped inside something. I was in a glass containment unit...but...why?

I looked and saw Augustus standing beside Ivo Robotnik. Damn him! I remembered now! They had come for us! Taken Augustus's mind and...

Something had happened to me...but I didn't remember. I felt a twinge of pain in my neck, but couldn't remember what they'd done to me.

Robotnik walked up to me and I slammed my fist into the chamber. No use...it was far stronger than any attack I could muster.

"Now, now...is that any way to treat someone that saved you?"

My eyes went wide.

"Saved me? What are you talking about?"

"I saved you from yourself...and from being destroyed by my 'bots. You and your friend here have done far more damage to my operations than you realized. Not only did you delay me for over six months...but you destroyed my newest creation. I didn't even get to finish testing him."

"What did you do to Augustus?" I yelled through tears. I knew my end was near.

"Oh...him? He is another one of my new creations. Completly Mobian...except where it counts.

The brain is Robian and he serves me just like any other Robian."

The dictator turned. "Isn't that right Augustus?"

The bear nodded. "Yes Master. I am happy to serve you and your cause."

I pounded my hands on the glass. "No...he might as well be dead..."

Robotnik laughed as he rubbed the polar bear's chest. "Now, now my boy...he is perfectly capable of obeying and getting the job done...isn't that right?

Augustus nodded. "Yes Master Robotnik...I am strong...I will complete whatever orders you give me."

This was torture. Watching my only remaining friend in the entire world like this was worse than death.

"Just get whatever you are gonna do to me over with."

Robotnik laughed. "Don't worry Guntiver...soon you will one of my servants...and you will replace the one you allowed to be destroyed!"

I pounded on the glass again. "We didn't do it! I swear! It was Tails Prower! The Freedom Fighters are back!"

Robotnik busted into laughter and began to type something on my capsule's computer.

"Tails Prower? He has been dead for years! There isn't anything in old Knothole. I destroyed it YEARS ago!"

Suddenly I felt something burning inside of me.

I stood up and braced myself against the glass.

"What...what is happening?" I said. "My body...on...fire..."

Robotnik laughed. I wanted to get my hands on him...but I knew that was impossible.

"Metal Sonic infused you with nano machines back in the tundra. I have just activated them. They will slowly begin to consume your body. You will feel pain like never before."

I looked at my hand and watched as it was covered by a black substance. My hand and arm burnt...it felt like I had stuck my hand into boiling lava.

I screamed...then howled. I fell to my knees and howled until my voice was gone and I could no longer scream.

I looked and noticed my arms...legs and body began to be covered...the pain increased. I couldn't pass out...why...why couldn't I pass out.

I began to slam my head against the glass...had to stop the pain...but nothing worked.

The subtance had made its way up to my chest...my heart began to thump randomly...I felt like I was dying...which would have been a blessing to me.

I still could no longer scream...then these...nanos...took my head...and my mind. Everything went numb...I felt no pain...had no emotion...no memories...I just...exsisted.

Then all of the pain came back at once as I felt my insides being eaten. The nano machines were taking my Mobian body...I could feel it. I was being recreated...the pain was the most intense thing I had ever endured in my whole life.

I could feel my mind slipping. I couldn't let Robotnik take me. I could fight it. I could still be myself...even after all of this.

Suddenly my head felt like knives had been stabbed into it multiple times. The pain was the worst yet. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head. I moaned...it was all I could still do.

I managed to open my eyes and see myself in the glass. My entire body was covered in the black substance now. All I could see were red...glowing...eyes...

They were looking at me...into my soul...then...

Then my soul was taken. Eaten away by the nanos. My spark...was gone.

Then...suddenly I felt something inside of me again. I looked at my hand and watched as the nanos went into my body. The pain was gone and I was no longer my former self. Guntiver the Arctic Wolf no longer existed.

I was more than that now. I had been recreated by my Master...made better...stronger...I was reborn.

The Master had made me into this being...I could blend in with Mobians and they would never know I was a spy.

My mind was no longer my own. I had several objectives ingrained inside my new mind.

I would obey Robotnik's commands without question or fail.

I would protect Robotnik from harm.

I would destroy the remaining Rebels, unless commanded to bring them to the Master for programming.

I would use my old persona to gain the trust of Mobians. Then, I would turn them over to my Master.

The capsule I had been created in opened. I stepped out and fell on my face in front of my lord and Master.

I felt a hand lift my chin and I saw the Master in all his glory.

"Who do you serve?"

I bowed again.

"I serve you...always M'lord."

"Guntiver, you are no longer Mobian, yet you are Mobian. You can think for yourself...you can bleed...you can even cry, but you also are not Mobian. You can regenerate if hurt...you have enhanced speed, intelligence, strength and eye sight. You are perfect...and you obey only me."

I slowly stood to my full height. The Master was right. I was stronger than I ever remember being. My body was strong and I knew it. I remembered being a strong wolf before...but now it was different. I hadn't gained hardly any bulk, but I felt incredible power.

The Master handed me a new pair of boots and gloves. I put them on and was then given a new jacket. I put the jacket on and the arms ripped before I could even get it fully on. I ripped the arms off and kept the jacket. I pulled up the collar and smiled at my creator.

"How do I look?" I said with a grin.

Like you'd fit in with any Mobian on the planet. Now...listen to me...I have your orders.

I stood and listened as I was given my first assignment.

I smiled. I would obey.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 - Converted to the Rebellion

It was cold.

Like...REALLY cold.

I wanted to go home, but knew we couldn't. We HAD to find Lightning Lynx and either convince or convert him to the freedom fighters.

Although I had trouble believing the lynx would even be out in this. I wasn't even sure why WE were out in this. We at least had warm clothes, but they almost weren't enough. The wind would cut right through my scarf and it made me glad I had my own fur to keep me warmer.

It had started snowing hard around a mile into our walk. I had wanted to go home and get the speeder.

I pressed on my communication device kept in my ear and Nichole answered my call quite quickly.

"Yes Miles? You have arrived already? That cannot be. Is everything alright?"

"Nichole, this is slow moving...the cold is a bit more than I imagined. We are going to come back and get the speeder."

"Miles...the speeder will be too loud and obvious. You don't want to allow Lightning any idea that you are there. That speeder is Acornian. He will know. Just tough it out. It can't be that bad. You and Drago's vitals seem fine to me."

She had been right of course, but it didn't mean I had to like it."

"Of course, you are right. Tails out."

I looked over at Drago and the wolf didn't seem to take much notice of the cold. I assumed his controlled mind kept him from thinking about it.

I pulled down my wool cap and tightened my scarf.

At least the lynx wouldn't be able to notice who I was with me in this getup.

Then my twin tails twitched under my coat.

Well...as long as he didn't notice that...we'd be ok. But it was close to dark and was storming, so I doubted he'd notice at first.

"M'lord, you look miserable...do you want my coat?"

"Drago...I have a coat. You need to keep warm just as much as I do."

Drago shrugged. "Well, I'm more suited for this weather than you...I'm used to being cold."

I shook my head. "Drago, no. Thank you. I'll be ok. I just wish the snow would die down. This is agonizingly slow."

Drago took off this snow goggles to wipe them clean.

"It really isn't fun, but we've got a job to do. Perhaps old Knothole has a secret underground shelter. That would be wonderful...at least it'd be warmer."

I stopped in my tracks.

I pressed on the side of my cap and my earpiece activated.

"Nichole, can you hear me?"

"Yes Miles, I can hear you and you still can't take the speeder."

I grunted.

"Nah, that wasn't why I called...we are gettin' close I think, but I want you to do a check for me...can you do that?"

"Of course Miles."

It felt weird to have someone calling me Miles...but I liked it when Nichole did it. I wasn't sure why...but I smiled to myself and felt myself blush.

"Miles? What do you need me to check?"

I snapped back to reality. "Oh...uh...I want you to check if there is an underground shelter that remains in old Knothole. Can you check...I thought it might-"

Nichole interrupted before I finished my thoughts. "Yes, there is a shelter. It is under a tree stump near the center of the destroyed main street. I will give you a location beacon on your computer."

"That's a relief...I don't think we're gonna make it back tonight. This storm is getting really bad!"

"Tails! If it is getting that bad you need hurry and find that shelter or just abort and try again later! We don't need to lose anymore fighters!"

It was Elias. I still thought it was funny how he acted like we had a real army.

News flash...we didn't.

"Elias, I am NOT backing down. I haven't felt this alive in five years. I gave up on you all for so long...don't tell me to abort a mission...it isn't gonna happen."

I felt Drago's arm went around me. He was trying to keep me warm.

"Besides...I've got Drago. What could go wrong?"

I stopped communication and smiled at my friend. Well..."Friend" I supposed. He certainly had no choice in the matter. The longer he was this way, the less I seemed to even realize he was enslaved.

"Come on Drago, we've got to pick up the pace...there is a shelter. I'm glad you thought of it."

Drago nodded. "I'm just thinking about your safety. I'm glad I was right."

"Me too pal...I didn't wanna end up like a foxcicle tonight."

I started to laugh until I realized Drago didn't get it.

"We've gotta work on your sense of humor Drago."

"Was something you said comical? I'm sorry I didn't get it.

Now...that made me laugh.

We walked the rest of the mile and a half slowly, but thankfully made it to Knothole before dark. I then began to wonder where this lynx actually was? Nichole hadn't given an exact location, just that he was patrolling this area.

I wanted to ensure we had our shelter first, so I pulled my computer and searched for main street. It didn't take long to find the stump, but I wasn't sure how to open it. I leaned against one of the trees and felt the branch shift.

I looked over at the stump and watched it slide out of place.

"Well...that was lucky M'lord!" Drago said as he peered into the darkness of the shelter.

Bingo. We were in business.

Drago climbed down the ladder first and called back up to me after checking the shelter.

"M'lord! It is safe! Come on down."

I climbed down and noticed it wasn't a very large shelter...perhaps a bomb shelter that had been built early on. Drago had his flashlight on and was scanning the shelter until he came across a computer built into the wall.

I plugged my computer in and tried to boot the quite ancient computer. It struggled to come on, but managed to do so after a few reboots.

I was able to get the lights on, but the heat was non existence.

"M'lord...there is a small portable heating device here. Not sure if it will even work...not sure how old this propane is."

Drago turned it on and the heat began to emit almost immediately. It felt good.

"I wonder how long they expected to hide in this shelter?" I asked. "It has a computer...a heat source..."

Drago gasped.

"M'lord...there is a food generator here. Just like at home...and a water purifier. This was made in case Robotnik dropped the bomb on you."

I took off my scarf and hat. My googles began to fog and I took them off as well.

"Yeah...looks like this was made for a small group to use for years."

I pressed a button on the wall and four beds came out of the wall. This was clearly a fallout shelter. Drago had been right.

"This place gives me the creeps Drago."

"Me too M'lord...I can't imagine being stuck down here for a long period of time. I'd go crazy."

I checked the computer for anything useful, but it was mostly used to keep the shelter working. I turned away and pulled out my computer.

"Nichole. Can you read me?"

"Loud and Clear Miles!"

I turned and saw Nichole on the screen and about jumped out of my shoes.

"When you accessed this computer, you gave me access as well! I am searching this computer for information and checking if any outside security is still working."

"Great Nichole. Drago and I are going to search for ol' Lightnin' in a few minutes. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. It gives us the creeps."

I began to put my gear back on when Nichole reappeared.

"Doesn't seem like anything is working...however, I did sent out two drones and I have manged to find footprints. The target is here. He is staying in one of the abandoned homes. I am sure he is cold and tired. Now is your chance."

I quickly put all my gear back on and waited as Drago did the same. We both climbed out of the shelter and onto the destroyed streets. I pressed on my goggles and switched over to infrared. That lynx wasn't getting away.

I scanned around the streets and found a slight hint of warmth to the north.

"Drago. You lead. He's this way. We need to convince him to come into the shelter and then we can convert him. It's too snowy out here for me to get the jump on him out here."

Drago nodded. "Of course, M'lord. I'll take him down if he tries anything on you before that."

"No killing. We need him."

Drago nodded. "I don't want to kill a former friend anyway...thank you."

We made our way to the broken home and I could see the lynx trying to warm himself by a fire that was struggling to stay lit. I almost felt sorry for him...but I knew what he was and what he had done to our people.

Drago walked ahead of me and waved at the lynx.

"Yo! Lightnin' what a surprise seein' you here! When did Robotnik decide to bring you here?"

The Lynx turned and pulled his gun. Once he realized who it was, he slowly dropped the gun and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Drago, we all thought you'd been killed. Where have you been?"

"I found a new recruit to help us out. The kid here is great with electronics...he managed to even find a shelter here. It is warm and safe. We are going to use it as our base of operations around here. You are welcome to join us. Plenty of room."

Drago did a great job...I couldn't even tell he was being controlled. He almost sounded normal again. I was super impressed.

The lynx looked over at me and eyed me.

"Ya sure 'dis guy can be trusted?"

Drago nodded. "Yup. Saved my life. Trust him fully."

The lynx stood up and extended his hand.

"Well...if you are a friend of Drago, then you are a friend of mine."

I shook his hand and nodded. "Same to you. My name is Miles."

"Miles eh? Well Miles, show me to this shelter so we can get warm. I'm frozen down to my toes!"

Drago led the way back to the shelter and I went down first. I wanted to make sure Nichole wasn't on the screen. The lynx then came down...and Drago came last. I watched as the lynx went right to the heater and began to warm himself.

I turned to Drago and he nodded.

The wolf went over to the lynx and gave him a chop to the neck that knocked him out cold. He then went and placed the lynx on one of the beds. I grabbed a rope and bound his hands and legs.

"Ok Drago...I'm going to give him smelling salts to wake him, but let's go ahead and put the collar around his neck."

Drago took the collar from my pack and handed it to me.

"I hope this works!" Drago said. "I have missed him more than I realized."

I lifted the head of the boy and put the collar around his neck.

I then woke him up with the smelling salts.

"What? What happened?" The lynx said in a panic. "Why can't I move...why am I bound?"

The lynx turned and looked at Drago. "What...what have you done? Drago? I thought we were friends."

Drago nodded as he removed his outer clothing and revealed the collar around his neck.

"We were...and we will be again..."

The lynx struggled against his bonds and began to cry.

"Someone...anyone...help me...Please!"

I walked up to the crying lynx and smiled.

"Don't worry Lightning...we are going to help you...you've done many things to hurt the rebellion, but not anymore. You will be an asset from now on. Of course, you can join us willingly and I won't have to use that collar around your neck."

"I'll never join you!"

I laughed. "I kinda figured you'd say that, but that's ok...I'll change your mind."

I pulled out my computer and accessed the control chip. I looked up and watched the lynx wince as the chip was inserted into his neck.

"What...what was that?"

"That was a neural inhibitor. Soon your mind will be mine. You'll no longer have to worry about thinking...I'll be giving you new directives...and you'll no longer hunt the rebels."

"Don't...please...don't take away my freedom...Look...I'm sorry that I helped Robotnik kill your friends...its dog eat dog out there and I wanted to live...surely you understand that!"

"If you are trying to convince me to not do this to you...then you might want to try harder."

"Look...Miles...I don't know what we did to you...but trust me when I say it wasn't personal."

I took off my coat and both my tails came into full view. Lightning knew who I was almost immediately.

"Oh...no...Tails? I KNEW the name Miles was familiar! Look...Sonic is not dead! I've seen em' with my own two eyes! He is Robian! I didn't kill him...please!"

"But you did kill some of the Knothole rebels...did you not?"

"Of course! But it wasn't personal...I was only following or-"

The boy went silent as my chip did its job.

"Now...listen to my words. They are law." I said with a smile.

"Yes..." The lynx droned.

"You are no longer working for Robotnik. Now, you work for the Freedom Fighters. Robotnik is now your enemy. I am your Master and you will obey me and any other freedom fighter than commands you to do something. Is this clear?"

"Yes...Robotnik is the enemy. I am now a Freedom Fighter and will obey the orders I am given with no questions."

This was working well. The lynx seemed to have a much weaker mind than Drago did.

"You will be given your personality back, but you are no longer in control. You will treat me like a dear friend and will only want to please me and the other commanders of the Rebel force."

"As you command..."

"Your memories will be intact...except you will think you willingly left working for Robotnik to join us. You will never break free from my control and trying to do so will erase your mind completely."

"I understand...Master."

I freed Lightning from his bonds and he rubbed his hands, but said nothing. I noticed that the boy's eyes were a deep purple and I knew he was fully under our control now.

"I have one question before I wake you."

"What do you wish of me?" Lightning asked.

"How many rebels did you kill five years ago?"

"Six."

I felt hot. My fist shook. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't.

I swung at the lynx and knocked him to the ground. He only looked at me before his hand rubbed the spot I'd hit.

"I will do my best to redeem myself. I am sorry that I hurt your friends."

"Good, now...wake up and take your place as one of us."

Lightning blinked and looked towards me for guidance.

"M'lord...what...what happened...my face...did someone hit me?"

"Nah, you slipped on some of the melted snow and hit the side of the bed. We thought you'd never wake up. Now come on...you still look frozen."

I helped the boy off of the bed and took him to continue warming by the small heater. It was better than I thought it would be...I was sweating and I'd removed most my gear...

"Don't worry Lighting...you just were out in the cold too long. Drago and I found you out there and brought you in. You had just agreed to help us from now on. Do you remember that?"

Lightning nodded. "Yes M'lord...I remember...you saved me...both you and Drago helped me understand that I was not doing the right thing...I have seen the error of my ways...thank you...thank you for saving me."

Drago's tail wagged in clear happiness that his friend was now one of us. The wolf hugged his friend.

"I am happy that we are on the same side again! Our Master is a kind boy! He will take care of you! He has made me finally feel like I'm worth something in this world."

The lynx smiled and turned to me. "I am great for reconnaissance...I hope to be useful to you and the other rebels."

"Oh I think you will be quite useful to us." I said. "More importantly, you won't be assisting Robotnik anymore."

The lynx gagged. "I am sorry I ever helped that man! He gave promises of riches...yet I never saw any of them. Not a' one."

"He's not to be trusted...he never planned on giving you anything."

I turned to the computer and Nichole was watching the entire ordeal.

"Miles. I see you have Lightning Lynx. Great job. Elias is sending a few more coded messages out in hopes of bringing us a few more bodies...but for now...wait out the storm and come home! We miss you already here!"

"We aren't staying here tonight. Its not right down here. This shelter makes me feel...odd. I don't know how to put it. I almost feel like I've been here before."

"Well...please be careful Miles...the snow is stopping, but it will be quite cold. Hurry back."

"I will...thank you Nichole."

I watched as Nichole left the screen. I turned to the wolf and lynx standing behind me and gave them their new orders.

"Get your stuff ready and meet me at the surface. We are heading home."

I climbed up the ladder and looked around the destroyed landscape and realized that I had lived here...even if for a short time.

I didn't remember it...but it had been home...and now it was gone. Every home I'd ever known had been destroyed.

I suddenly felt the barrel of a gun against my head.

"Do. Not. Move."

I turned around and the gunman backed away suddenly.

"Drago! Lightning! I need your help!"

I heard Drago begin climbing faster and watched as he leapt from the hole and onto my unknown assailant.

Lightning Lynx kicked the gun away from his hand. He then picked it up and pointed it at the Mobian.

"Ok Drago...let him up...I've got him in my sights. If he tries anything...he's dead."

The attacker had been in full winter gear, so I couldn't tell what or who he was. Drago pulled him up while Lightning kept the gun trained on his head. I walked up and pulled off his cap and scarf.

I didn't recognize him, but he seemed to know me.

"Oh my God...I put a gun to Tails Prower's head!"

"You did." Snarled Drago. "So explain yourself...before I break you."

I heard bones cracking and the boy whimpered.

"Enough Drago...he clearly was only protecting himself." I said.

Drago let him go and he fell to the snow. He then looked up at me.

"I...I'm Guntiver...One of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. Robotnik attacked us and took my only friend...I've been searching for him...hoping he escaped. His scent led me here...but I've been unable to locate him."

I pulled the wolf to his feet and dusted him off.

"We can help you. Join us. We all know what it's like to lose everyone."

I extended my hand. He looked at it for a few seconds."

"Sure...what the hell...I'm all alone, what is the worst that could happen."

We shook hands...boy did he have quite the firm handshake.

"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters Guntiver."

I motioned for everyone to follow me.

"Come on guys, let's get back to HQ! This place gives me the creeps.

We all turned and headed for home.

However, had I been paying attention, I'd have noticed the eyes of our new friend glow for just a split second. Instead, we all went home...unaware of who or what had just joined us.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 - Struggle for Control

It took a few hours, but we managed to make our way back to Knothole. It was white-out conditions the entire way, which made it almost impossible to know where we were going. I had to use Nichole to ensure we made it back. I was so lucky to have her now, because I probably would have died out in this weather had I tried this even a month ago.

We had also picked up two new recruits today. I had only expected to get Lightning Lynx out of this awful evening, but then we came across one of the Arctic Freedom Fighters. His name was Guntiver and he was another wolf for our cause. This one would be useful in the current weather as well.

I felt pretty lucky, but I still found it odd that the wolf had been out in our woods like that. I would talk to him once we got back to base.

I pulled on a branch that opened up our base.

"Alright boys we're home!"

Guntiver looked at the ground open and his mouth dropped.

"So this is where you've been hiding out for all this time...its no wonder you were never found."

I pushed them all in so I could close the door. At this point I just wanted to get out of these wet clothes and get something to drink...something with alcohol at this point.

"Do you even have an idea where we are right now Guntiver?" I asked. "I would be surprised if you were familiar with much in the Great Forest."

The wolf shook his head. "No...I am not sure at all. I've not been in the forest for many years. Not since Augustus and I quit fighting two years ago."

"Who is Augustus?" I asked. "I am not sure I know much about your sect of the rebel force."

Guntiver sighed. "Augustus is my best friend. He's a Polar Bear and I am sure Robotnik got him. He went out on Patrol and never returned. Obviously he was taken...and I want him back."

"Well, we will do our best to help you. Perhaps Nichole can find out where he is located. She has access to some of Robotnik's files, but they are probably from before he was taken...but we can at least get an idea of which base he was taken to."

The wolf nodded. "I see. Thank you. This Nichole sounds quite useful."

"You bet she is! She helps the Master with everything!" Drago blurted suddenly.

Guntiver looked at Drago and then to me.

"What is this wolf saying? Why does he call you Master?" Guntiver went for his gun slowly.

"Guntiver, it isn't what you think. Both Drago and Lightning were part of the reason Knothole was destroyed. I have converted to them to obey us. They are no longer against us thanks to these collars."

Guntiver took his hand off of his weapon.

"You mean...these two...were working for Robotnik?"

"Yep. Both of them did. But now they are loyal to me."

Drago put his hand on my shoulder. "Quite loyal. I love M'lord...he made me understand the error of my ways."

The lynx nodded as well. "Yes...I must atone for my sins...this is the only way."

Guntiver put his hand on Drago's shoulder and then turned back to me. "I see. These two have been punished for deeds against Mobians."

"Yea! I wouldn't control anyone that didn't deserve it! I was alone...five years...all alone. I needed someone and it ended up being Drago. I do not regret what I've done."

Drago walked behind me and I felt his arms fold around me.

"Don't worry about it M'lord. I'm glad you found me and gave me a reason to exist for the first time."

"Anyway...let's go. Guntiver, you can meet Nichole and Elias Acorn. We rescued him from Robotnik as well...sorta...well...kinda."

Guntiver looked at me oddly and I didn't blame him.

"Nevermind, come on."

We made it into the cafeteria and Elias was sitting at a table looking at a cup of hot chocolate. I was wondering if he even could taste it in his current form, but I wasn't about to ask him. When we sat down around him, the Prince looked up and smiled.

"Good to see you made it back Tails."

Elias looked over and realized I had brought back two new recruits...not just the one they knew about.

"Tails...who is that? He looks to be under his own power. Is this true?"

Guntiver nodded. "Last time I checked I was in control."

The wolf extended his hand.

"I am Guntiver...former Arctic Freedom Fighter."

Elias returned the handshake.

"Wait...you were an Arctic fighter? What happened to you all? I just sent you a message a little less than a week ago asking for help."

Gunitver nodded. "Yeah, we got it...but there were only two of us left. We were afraid to leave...but then..."

The wolf stopped to regain his composure.

"Then...Augustus was taken...I was left alone. I had no choice but to look for you...and to find my friend."

Elias frowned. "I am sorry you lost your friend. If we can help you get him back..."

Guntiver shook his head. "He's probably Robian by now...but thank you."

Elias turned to the lynx. "So...Tails, Lightning is under your control now?"

Lightning nodded. "I am...and I will also obey anything you request my Prince."

Elias smiled. "That's good to hear Lightning...because I've got a few things I want you to do for me."

"I will gladly do whatever you need! I just want to be useful to you and the rebels!"

"Good, come with me and I'll get you briefed. Nichole and I want you to do some recon work for us."

Lightning smiled. "That's what I'm best at!"

I watched as Lightning went with Elias into the control center. Before he left the room he turned back to me and waved.

"Thank you for giving me a purpose Master!"

I waved back and the lynx bounded into the control center after Elias.

I was left sitting with Drago and Guntiver.

I looked at both wolves and sighed.

"So...anyone else want booze? 'Cause I sure do."

Guntiver shook his head. "I'm good. Not real thirsty at the moment."

Drago raised his head. "I want some. Load me up M'lord."

I went to the cabinet by the food replicator and took some of my treasured booze from the old times and poured both of us a healthy amount.

I sat the drink in front of Drago and sat back down.

I lifted the drink. "Bottom's up!"

Both Drago and I had the entire thing gone within seconds. It tasted warm and good the entire way down. I felt my body finally warming up.

I leaned back in my chair. "Now that was good."

I closed my eyes, but didn't even get a nap started before I heard Nichole appear beside us.

"Miles? Is this the new recruit? Elias said he willingly came to join us."

Guntiver turned and was shocked to see the lynx standing beside him.

Nichole laughed. "Sorry, I'm sure you aren't used to seeing someone just appear! I'm Nichole...I am an AI created to help the Acornian family during their greatest time of need. I guess I'm also being used by Miles as well! I am pleased to meet you!"

Guntiver studied the holographic lynx.

"You aren't real?"

"That is correct! I am a holographic projection!"

Guntiver shook his head and laughed. "Now I've seen everything."

The wolf stuck out his hand. "Guntiver. Pleased to meet you Nichole."

Nichole smiled. "Same here! I must go back to Elias now...he and I are checking locations to send Lightning to check for us. I must say he is certainly willing to do anything."

I nodded. "That's what the collar does. Gives them no choice."

Nichole left and I looked at the two wolves.

"I'm exhausted and heading to bed. Gunitver, you will share a room with Drago and I for now. It is three rooms down on the right. Can't miss it.

Drago got up and followed me. I noticed Guntiver did as well. I showed him his bed and he thanked me.

"Where is Drago sleeping?" Guntiver asked.

"Don't ask." I said. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Drago had taken his place to guard my room and I collapsed onto my bed. I was asleep within seconds.

Finally...Tails was asleep. It was time to complete my mission. I could not believe that they didn't check to see if I was Mobian or not. Perhaps they had no way to find out.

Maybe I just still had enough of my personality that they couldn't tell...I must have been a great actor!

I still couldn't believe two of the Master's former warriors now worked for this kid. What made him so special? Even the Prince of the Acorn Principality seemed to work for him...I had to let the Master know he was alive...he did not believe me when I informed him of the message I had received.

I had to find a way to break into their computer systems...but that AI...she would know and I'd be dead.

I walked over to Drago and the wolf nodded, but did not move from his spot.

"Are you not tired Guntiver? You were out in that weather far longer than us. You seem to be in at least as good or better shape than I am.

I obviously couldn't tell him that I was altered and did not really need sleep anymore.

"I'm an Arctic wolf Drago. I'm used to much colder weather than this. I'll be fine."

"Ah, yes...I should have known from your thicker coat...but I didn't notice at first. I you are bored, you can go back to the cafeteria. There isn't a whole lot to do, but you can get something to eat or drink...but...well...our food really sucks...so..."

The wolf shrugged. "There really isn't much to do by yourself...M'lord has books and a few games, but not sure if you'd enjoy them or not."

I smiled. "Thanks, I'll just walk around a bit and try to get my bearings around here."

Drago laughed. "Bud, there ain't much to see here. Not a big base at all, but I'm not gonna stop ya."

"I'm sure I'll find what I'm lookin' for, I'll see ya in a bit!"

I walked out of the room and growled. That wolf was pathetic...he'd given up everything to be bonded to that fox. I'd free him when I figured out how...then we'd show that kid who was the real threat here.

I looked around and tried to find a room to be alone in for a minute. I needed to think and I felt eyes were everywhere. The Master wanted me to blend in if I found anyone...so they couldn't find out I was a mole on the first night.

I had a long range communicator in my pack...I needed to contact the Master and let him know what I'd found...even if I wasn't sure where it was...it couldn't be Knothole...it was destroyed...

I walked out into the Cafe and noticed Elias and Lightning were having a deep conversation. I was sure it about the directives Elias had for the Lynx. He was listening intently...his eyes locked on Elias and nothing else.

I noticed Nichole appear and walk towards me.

"Hello Guntiver. Do you need anything? Can I assist you? Elias wants to talk to you more, but Lightning needed a little more programming before we can let him loose on the base. I'm sure you understand that safety is of utmost importance while we attempt to rebuild the rebellion."

I HAD to tell the Master that they were such a small group...he could get rid of them...I'd be praised...maybe even allowed to have my will again. If I promised to help him...

"Guntiver? Are you ok?"

I snapped back to reality.

"Oh...yeah...Sorry...I'm still getting used to talking to a digital lynx. It's pretty cool to see! I can see why Tails and Elias rely so much on you."

Nichole blushed.

"Well...I was created to help Sally, but...we lost her years ago...I'm just glad I was reactivated and allowed to help again. Tails and Elias were close to Sally...so I will ensure they are protected from harm...I owe Sally that much."

Something inside me felt strange when discussed her friends like that. I couldn't explain it...but my head started to really hurt.

"I wish I had been able to save my friend...but I failed. They changed him on the inside...but he is still Mobian on the outside...Robotnik (almost said Master) Robotocized his mind...the red eyes...so haunting."

Nichole put her hand on my face...it was real...felt real enough anyway.

"You poor boy...we will do our best to save him...I promise...we have a way...Hopefully one day we can show you."

There was a way to save him? Impossible.

"You..have a way? How?"

Nichole smiled and disappeared. "We might show you one day."

I was shocked at that comment. They could stop robotification...Augustus...my friend.

No...The Master would fix him...and me...I just had to obey. I had to turn them over to the Master.

I went back to the entrance to the base. My coat was gone...but my pack was still there. They must have taken my coat to dry it for me.

Why did these people care about a stranger so much?

I picked up my pack and opened it. My communicator was there...

All I had to do...was tell...Robotnik...then this would be over and I'd be freed.

I looked at the communicator for what seemed like hours. It felt heavy in my hand. I could end this...right now...

Then again, I wasn't sure where we were...so Robot...no my Master would be angry if I couldn't pinpoint my location.

I put the communicator back in my pack and walked back to my new room. When I arrived, Drago was leaning back in a chair beside Tails. He was snoring softly. Even protecting that fox when sleeping.

I went and sat on the bed...I put my head in my hands and cried to myself...I liked these people...why did I have to betray them...they were good people. The Master's commands were clear...but I didn't have the information to give him yet...I'd let them live a little longer...the Master would understand.

I closed my eyes and felt tired for the first time since I'd been changed...just what had I become? I thought I wouldn't get tired anymore...perhaps more of my true self remains than I thought.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I jerked up after I realized how late I'd slept in. Perhaps I shouldn't push myself that much again. I will have to inform the Master that his newest creations still have Mobian needs.

I stretched and put my jacket back on. I looked at my pack again. I needed to contact Rob...the Master. He needed my information.

Tails suddenly stuck his head back in the room. It made me jump.

"Hey Guntiver! Food's ready! Come and get it!"

"I...I'll be right there!"

I stared at the pack...then towards the door.

Robotnik could wait. These people were kind to me. It wasn't like I actually knew where we were anyway.

I sat down at the table and Tails put a plate of pancakes down. I had no been hungry since I had been changed...but now...now I was almost starving.

"These were made with our replicator, but...they should be ok...it is hard to screw up pancakes. When we get more people, hopefully we can get a cook or someone to get supplies."

Lightning spoke up and broke my own train of thought.

"Master! I know where some goods are stored! Send me! I'll get whatever you need!"

Tails smiled. "Once Elias is done with you, I'll send you. Thank you Lightning. It would be nice to have REAL food again."

I looked at the food in front of me. I took a bite...wasn't sure how this was going to go.

I was able to eat it. Which was good...they wouldn't know I wasn't fully Mobian.

Then I smiled. It tasted really good...even if it was replicated. Perhaps I should have eaten earlier as I wolfed (literally and figuratively) down the short stack in just a few seconds.

Tails had sat down across from me and was staring.

"Holy cow...how long has it been since you've eaten?"

I looked up. I was embarrassed by my behavior.

"Sorry...it has been a few days." (weeks)

"Oh." Tails slid his food over to me.

"I'll go get myself more. You eat these."

Why were these people so nice to me? I was a stranger to them...it just didn't make sense...the Master said they were bad...that they were wrong to go against him. Why did I feel like someone was lying or tricking me...I just wasn't sure which.

After I finished my breakfast I excused myself. Drago had just come in with Elias as I was leaving, but I didn't want to see the wolf right now. I had a job to do.

I went back to my room and pulled out the communicator.

I looked at it again and turned it on.

I had no choice...

"Master...come in please. This is Guntiver. Come in please."

The communicator was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Unit Guntiver Wolf. This is Von Stryker. Do you have an update? Have you located the forest rebels?"

"No...but I did locate a shelter at old Knothole that had been recently used. However, whomever had been there was gone at least two or three days. I also saw signs of a camp ground in the area as well. I am currently hunting the scent of a lynx that had been camping there."

Silence.

More Silence.

"Good work. I will dispatch a group to check Old Knothole...You may continue searching for the time being. If we need you...you will know. Stryker out."

I collapsed on the bed. My brain was on fire from lying to them. It had been easier as it hadn't been Robotnik on the other end. I put the comm unit in my jacket pocket and zipped it. I couldn't be without it...if they needed me and I didn't answer...I'd be in serious trouble.

Drago walked by and noticed I was hurting and ran to me.

"Guntiver? Are you ok?"

I pushed him away softly...didn't want him to think I wasn't appreciative.

"Yeah...just a headache...little dizzy, but I'll be alright. I was a lot worse off than I thought last night."

The wolf nodded. "Well...I'm here if you need anything. We wolves have to take care of each other.

I smiled, but on the inside that pained me. I would eventually betray these people.

Drago left and I followed him.

Perhaps they'd ask me to go out on a mission and I could get out of here...think...find a way to please Robotnik...and keep these guys alive.

Tails waved me over to him with a smile.

I knew that look.

He had a plan and wanted my help.

I sat down and smiled as Tails began to talk to me about his plans to save the forest and eventually all of Mobius.

My mind screamed at me...told me this was wrong...I was to obey Robotnik's directives.

For now...I had forced him from my mind.

I was Guntiver wolf again...and even if only for a short time; I would do what I could to help these people.

To Be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 - Searching for Geoffrey

Several weeks had passed since Guntiver and Lightning joined our ever growing rebel force. Lightning had not only found the food he told us about, but he had manged to figure out the entire forest Swat Bot patrols in less than two weeks. It had been odd to feel safe walking through the Great forest, but nevertheless it was true...I truly felt safe for this first time in my life.

I wasn't sure if we should let down our guard...even if we felt safe. We didn't have many in our force and if any one of us went down...we would almost have to start all over again. Each one of us had vital abilities that made us special.

For example...Guntiver was an arctic wolf that could handle the cold weather. He was also super strong and we all really liked him already. He was brave and only wanted to find his lost friend. I trusted him fully and had already gone on several scouting trips with him.

Drago Wolf was still with us and attached to me and the hip. The control I had over him was complete and total. His sense of smell was impeccable and was blindly loyal to me. I loved him like he was part of my family and he...well...he loved me, but it was forced upon him and I no longer felt bad for doing it to him.

Elias was working mostly at the base, but was vital to those of us in the field. He was trying to find more recruits for us, but so far had not managed to find anyone that was able to assist us. However, Elias was able to break into Robotnik's computer system using Nichole, our cyber lynx and our most important ally.

Nichole was Sally's AI and had thankfully decided to help he. She wanted to ensure we were able to free Mobius from Robotnik's tyranny...mostly to save Sally, but to be honest...if it caused her to help us...then that was fine with me. I also was starting to think I had a crush on her...which of course would never be possible...but a guy could dream...

I had been relaxing with a cup of coffee while Guntiver and Drago discussed hunting or something...I was ignoring them, as there was nothing about chasing down small animals for sport...

Before I fell asleep from boredom, Elias put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a grim look on his face.

"Tails. Nichole and I need you."

I stood up and the two wolves didn't even notice at first.

"Sure, I was a third wheel in this conversation anyway."

I turned and followed Elias into the command center. I heard Drago running down the hall as he realized I had left and that made me smile for some reason.

"Ok Elias, what have you found?"

Nichole appeared and did not look happy at all.

"Tails...we've found someone out in the Great Forrest. I'm not sure if you remember him or not, but here is some footage of him near old Knothole."

I watched as an unfamiliar Mobian went into the secret bunker we had found a few weeks ago. The video then switched to inside the bunker and I got a much clearer look at the Mobian in question.

"Tails, do you recognize him?" Elias asked. "Nichole and I both do, but we wanted to know if you'd seen him while you were here by yourself."

I shook my head. "He looks familiar. Wasn't he part of the Royal Guard?"

"That is correct Miles. The Mobian in that video used to be in charge of the Royal Guard. His name is Geoffrey St. John."

My eyes went wide. I knew that name. Geoffrey had betrayed us...or at least that had been the rumor. I had never found any proof.

Drago growled. "I know him. He tried to get us to attack Knothole once...told us not to hurt anyone...this was before we joined with Robotnik and were just causing problems for the government. I think he was trying to scare officials into enacting curfews for non combatants...my memories aren't really what they used to be...but he seemed to care about the safety of his people...in a weird fascist way."

Nichole nodded her head. "Drago is correct. While Geoffrey did betray us...he thought he was doing it to help Knothole. Something changed in him and to this day I'm not sure what caused him to snap."

Elias turned off the tape and leaned against the console.

"Tails...I want you to hunt him down. Take Guntiver with you...Lightning will stay in contact with you as well. He will be keeping an eye on any troop movements near old Knothole. You should probably take Drago as well...you might need his nose if Geoffrey leaves shelter."

Drago folded his arms.

"I'd have gone anyway. I'm not sitting here while Tails goes out on a mission. I must protect him from danger and that can't happen if I'm sitting here."

I smirked. "True, Drago probably wouldn't enjoy staying behind. I think having both wolves with me on this mission will be beneficial. I won't lie...this guy has survived on his own for all this time...he's gotta be dangerous."

Elias looked away. "He wasn't always that way..."

Nichole put her hand on Elias's hand.

"Maybe he's changed. He is using an Acornian shelter near our old home. Something at least is keeping him nearby. Perhaps whatever caused his mental breakdown has been solved."

I checked my gun and put it back in my holster.

"That...or he's crazy as a loon. I'm gonna need to make another control device...I do not think I trust this guy. However, I'll bring him back alive...he just might not be the same guy you all remember when I'm done with him."

Elias sat down at his console and sighed.

"That might be for the best. Good luck Tails...St. John is a good soldier, we could use him."

"Drago...come on, Let's get Guntiver and head out."

As I walked out the door I paused.

"Elias?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"I'll bring him home. Don't worry."

"Thanks Tails. Be careful out there."

I patted Drago on the back.

"Don't worry, I've got Drago and Guntiver. I'll be fine."

It was colder than our last few trips out into the Great Forrest and I was glad that we had the arctic gear on top of my own resistances to the weather. Tails had shown me a picture of the Mobian in question. I did not know him, but I had heard his name more than once. I wanted to contact Master Robotnik...perhaps he knew of this Mobian. I wanted to be useful to Tails...and I needed to check in. I feared that they'd know I had been giving false information if I didn't get back to them soon.

I looked at the two boys with me and sighed.

How could I keep from betraying them. Drago was like a long lost cousin and Tails was just a nice kid. I didn't want to hurt him...but I feared it was going to happen sooner than later. My head had started hurting a few days ago and I knew that was the call of my Master.

I had to get away from them for a few minutes. I perked my ears and stopped Tails.

"Guys...I hear something. Stay here. Drago...keep Tails safe."

Drago nodded. "I didn't hear anything, but ok. Let me know what you found."

I jumped into the trees and got far enough away to use my radio.

I pulled the radio from my jacket and prayed.

"Guntiver to Lord Robotnik. Come in please. This is Guntiver. Respond."

The line was silent for what seemed like hours.

"Guntiver? You have not reported in for days. Where are you?"

I swayed in the tree. It was Robotnik. My mind spun. I had to fight him.

"I...I'm in the Forrest. I've been hunting a Mobian for days. I wanted to report that he was the one I found at the shelter from before."

"Really...if you find this Mobian...bring him to me. I will make him into another nano controlled Robian...just like you."

I tensed.

"Master, the Mobian's name is Geoffrey St. John. Does that name sound familar?"

The line was silent and I feared that I had gotten the name wrong.

"Guntiver...did you say St. John? He is alive?"

"Yes Master...he is alive. I am hunting him now."

"Stay away for now Guntiver. I am concerned about what he will do if he catches you. He is dangerous. Wait until I can get you some assistance. I want you to follow him...but do not be seen."

"As you wish Master. Guntiver out."

I fell against the tree. My head was throbbing. The Master...his voice...I wanted to call him back...tell him about Tails and Drago...give him a reason to be proud of me. I just wanted my Master to love me...

I smacked my head against the tree. That wasn't me...that was the nano machines...I had new friends...new family...Couldn't betray them. I...I had to save Augustus...the Master could do that. I just needed to give the location of Knothole...and I knew the location now. I could finish the job...

I bashed my head into the tree again. No...no...can't...betray them.

I fell from the tree and had there not been the layer of snow on the ground, I would have broken my spine.

Wait...I'm not Mobain...it would have healed anyway.

I grabbed my head and rolled around in the snow. My head was killing me...why...what had I done to deserve this...Master...please...don't make me hurt my new friends...

I felt hands on my body...my jacket being unzipped.

"Guntiver? Guntiver! Are you ok? Did you get shot? What is wrong?"

It was Tails. My friend...no...enemy...Master wants him...

"Guntiver?" What is wrong? Tell us!"

I couldn't talk...my mind...hurt...Master...help me...

I screamed.

"Master! Help me!"

I heard Tails gasp and his hands quickly left my body.

"Guntiver...who is your Master? What are you talking about?"

Couldn't tell...he'd never trust me again. I had to regain control...

Tails pulled my Radio from my pocket...I couldn't stop him...or explain myself.

"What is this?" Tails screamed. "This isn't one of ours!"

I couldn't answer him...the pain in my head was too much.

"Guntiver? What have you done? What is this for? Answer me damn it!"

I felt Drago grab me. I was unable to talk...I wanted to tell them what I had done...

"Guntiver...you need to answer him...now."

I focused all of my strength and managed to speak.

"I...try...keep...Robotnik...away..."

"Robotnik?" Tails screamed. "You have a direct line to him? What did you tell him?"

"You...not...here...trying...protect new...friends..."

I gasped in pain. This was far harder than I thought it would be.

"Tails...I...on...your...side...please...believe me..."

"You are controlled by Robotnik. You have a direct line to him. How can I believe you?"

Drago threw me to the ground. I rolled back over and looked at the boy. His eyes...dear lord the hate I felt in them. The betrayal I sensed in them.

"Because...you'd...be dead...if I did what he ordered."

My head was clearing. I was able to stand up and brush the snow from my coat and try to defend my honor.

"Tails...I'm so sorry that happened...the truth...the truth is that..."

This could kill me...if Robotnik found out.

Screw it.

"The truth is...that Robotnik sent Metal Sonic to the Arctic. He blamed me for an attack on one of his bases a little over a month ago. I didn't know what they were talking about, but they insisted that you were dead and only I could have done it."

Tails took a step back. He and Drago exchanged looks. I knew they had done it...I knew it.

"So...it WAS you that bombed that base. It is your fault that I was made into some freak of nature...I didn't want to believe it. I like you...I respect you...but...damn it you took away my freedom...each minute I fight Robotnik's power it pains me. I just wanted to hang with you and

your friends...to help you...but it is getting harder by the day to fight him..."

I fell to my knees. The pain returned.

"I...I don't know how much longer I can fight him. I am telling you all the truth...he changed me...I am not Mobian...I'm made of nanomachines...I don't understand how...or what he did...but I'm not Mobian...please forgive me. Help me. I've almost lost myself several times in the past week."

Tails put his hand on my arm and pulled me back up.

"I've got one idea. Elias had the same thing happen to him. We can solve this when we return home. Can you fight a little longer?"

I nodded. "I...I think so."

"We've got to find Geoffrey first. If you can't control yourself, I'll use the collar we brought on you until I can get you back home."

I nodded. "Whatever you have to do."

Suddenly my ear perked and I thought I heard something fired in our direction.

I grabbed Tails and took him to the ground. I felt something stick in my leg. It hurt...which actually relieved me. I could still feel real pain in this form.

"Tails stay down!" I yelled.

"Drago? Can you see where that came from?"

The wolf had been paying attention to Tails and didn't worry about his own safety. I tried to get to him, but a bolt hit him in the shoulder. The Wolf growled and turned towards the trees.

Another bolt was fired and I grabbed it in mid air.

He was in the trees.

Drago had already sensed him by this point and had jumped into a tree. Within a few moments Drago and another Mobian fell from the tree and hit the ground with a large thud. It seemed like our attacker had been knocked out by the fall. Perhaps he'd hit his head...

Whatever, we had gotten out of this with minimal injuries. Drago was strong and would walk that wound off.

I ripped the bolt from my leg and threw it down. I then helped Tails to his feet.

"Thanks Guntiver. You could have let me die."

"I could have. But, then I'd have lost a loyal friend."

Tails and I walked over to Drago who had tied the Mobian's hands with rope he'd brought in his travel bag.

"M'lord, this is the one we've been looking for. St. John. It HAS to be him."

Tails bent down by the skunk (sure enough it was Geoffrey) and slapped him hard in the face.

The skunk moaned and his eyes slowly opened. Once they focused he jumped up and realized his hands were tied.

"What the hell?" The skunk yelled. "Who are you people?"

Drago grabbed Geoffrey from behind and held him in place.

"Now Geoffrey...don't tell me you don't remember me..." Drago growled. "I haven't changed that much in the past few years."

The skunk then elbowed Drago and knocked him away. The boy had broken his bonds...I noticed a small knife in his hand. I pulled my gun. This would stop.

"Look...I don't know you...but enough is enough. Show me your hands and drop the weapon."

The skunk dropped the knife and sighed.

"Look...I don't have any money...or any extra food. I'm just traveling to my shelter. I can take you there if you need supplies. I have a little food and extra clothes, but nothing else. Just don't kill me over something so simple as this."

Tails laughed.

"Kill you? Who do you think we are?"

The skunk looked around at all three of us.

"Are...are you not raiders?"

Tails's eyes bulged.

"You seriously don't remember me? Or Drago?"

The skunk shook his head.

"I have no idea who you are. Although many years ago I recall seeing a two tailed fox brought into Knothole...but that was so long ago and the whole place is gone now."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This guy...someone that caused hundreds to be turned into Robians...didn't remember Tails or Drago?

"You do not remember Tails Prower? He was friends with Sonic...Elias...Sally. Do any of those people ring a bell?"

The skunk turned to me.

"Impossible. I was the commander of the Royal Guard. I have no knowledge of any of you. Sonic and Sally are dead. Don't try to trick me."

Tails gasped. "Dead? Do you have proof of that? They aren't dead!"

"They are all dead and Knothole was destroyed. Everything I was supposed to protect was destroyed so many years ago."

The skunk grabbed for something in his pack. I didn't want to shoot him and he threw something before I could react. A blinding flash happened and my eyes began to burn and water. By the time my eyes refocused the skunk was gone.

Tails threw down his cap in anger.

"Damn it! He got away."

He turned to Drago and I could tell he was confused.

"Drago...you knew him...right? Was he like this back then?"

Drago shook his head. "Nope. He was a lot more held together back then. Something has certainly happened to him in the past five years."

I turned towards old Knothole.

"Guys...he has to be heading towards the shelter. We need to hurry. Robotnik thinks that is where the rebels are hiding out. We can't let them get him. Not now. He's seen us. My cover would be ruined."

Tails grabbed his cap and growled.

"Damn him. Drago do you have his scent?"

The wolf nodded. "Yup. Follow me."

The three of us started running. I wasn't sure how much time we had...but I knew it wasn't a lot. I hoped I hadn't sealed Geoffrey's death warrant, but if I had to choose who died...it would be him over my new friends.

We had little time. Robotnik would be on his way. We had to save this guy...regardless if he wanted it or not.


	8. Chapter 8 - Geoffrey's Explanation

I pressed my comm button on the side of my goggles and I saw a small picture of Nichole appear in my left eye glass.

"Nichole...were you and Elias watching what just happened?"

There was a slight delay before Nichole answered.

"Yes Miles. Athough we can't get a clear picture from this distance. Something is certainly different about Geoffrey. He should have recognized you from your Tails. It did not make sense to us here."

I looked over at Guntiver and shook my head. I didn't want to talk to them about his condition. I knew he was trying his best to fight Robotnik's control and I didn't want him to fear us. There was a way to solve the situation and I would free him from his enslavement the second we arrived home.

"Miles. We have contacted Lightning Lynx. He is watching over the shelter. He will let us know if anyone tries to leave or enter before you arrive."

"Thank you Nichole. Let me know if anything changes. Tails out."

I watched as the lynx dissapeared from my eyes. I was sure she knew that Guntiver could betray us...I was glad she trusted my judgement on him and didn't mention it.

I feared if the boy became afraid of me or the rebels in general that his mind would be taken and his objectives would cause him to turn on me...we couldn't afford to lose him...or allow Robotnik to realize that I wasn't dead.

Drago slowed down and waved me to get down. He and Guntiver took shelter behind to trees. I flew up into a close by tree and pulled my gun.

"What is it Drago?" I asked.

"Shh! Master...something is nearby. Guntiver and I both sense it."

I might not have their senses...but I had technology. I switched my goggles to infared and saw nothing coming our way, which didn't mean much. It could easily be robotic.

I then saw a large figure show up.

Stryker. He was patroling the area...perhaps due to Guntiver's comments about Geoffrey. None of us moved. I didn't even breathe...I was afraid he'd hear me...three rebels would not have much of a chance against shadow bots and their general.

Both wolves prepped for the worst. But something got their attention and they moved on.

"This way! I hear something! That skunk will not get away from us this time! Robotnik wants him alive!"

After it was clear that Stryker was gone all three of us dropped from the trees.

"M'lord...do you think that Lightning caused this diversion?"

"I think it is quite possible. We know he's around here. Let's hope he can get them off the trail and keep safe."

I suddenly realized that Nichole was trying to contact me.

"Yeah Nichole? Make it quick...we've got a few issues out here!"

"Miles. Lightning is at the shelter. He has not seen anything since he arrived. The only footprints are going to the shelter that he can see. Geoffrey should be there and Lightning will wait for you to engage him."

"Wait...he's already there?"

"That is correct Miles."

"Then...who just tricked Stryker and his bots? We thought it was Lightning!"

Nichole did not answer me for a few moments.

"Stryker is nearby? Should you abort the mission then?"

"No. They are after Geoffrey. We've got to get him out of here."

"Ok. I'll warn Lightning to watch for them. Be safe Miles."

"I will. Thanks."

I looked towards the two wolves and shrugged.

"Lightning didn't do this guys...someone else is out there."

Drago stiffened. "So...do we go try to help them...or do we go to Geoffrey?"

Guntiver groaned. "We need to find Geoffrey...that is who my Master is after...we've got to get him and you've gotta find a way to break Robotnik's control over me...please...it's getting harder to ignore."

"I have no intention of following Stryker. Whoever changed their course was brave. We must hope they can survive and meet up with us. I am pretty sure we are within five minutes of the shelter."

I pulled my weapon and the others did as well.

"We just need to be careful. Come on boys...we've got a skunk to save."

After a few minutes we made it to the shelter and Lightning dropped down from the trees.

"Master Tails! It is good to see you again."

I watched as Tails and Lightning shook hands. The lynx then turned to point at the shelter entrance.

"Geoffrey entered about thirty minutes ago...he hasn't come out and as far as I know; no one else has even sniffed at this location. I would say he is alone down there...but going down there will be dangerous...he will know and be able to get the first shot off."

I had an idea. Tails saw the smile on my face. He knew my idea.

"You want to go in first don't you?" Tails said.

I nodded. "The shock of my surviving a bullet will probably give me enough time to subdue him before you come down the ladder."

"Are you sure that you will survive a head shot?" Drago asked with clear doubt in his voice.

I shrugged. "We are gonna find out...but I'm pretty sure I can."

"Give me your bag Drago. I'll probably need your rope again...hopefully there is enough left from where he cut it before."

"Guntiver...what about the control collar I've got?"

I shook my head.

"Let's try to convince him first."

Tails nodded. "Fair enough."

Lightning pulled the fake limb and the shelter opened. I grabbed onto the ladder and slid down as fast as I could. I wanted to try and take him by surprise if I could.

I made it in and thought for sure the skunk hadn't noticed.

Two bullets hitting me in the chest and shoulder informed me that wasn't the case.

That really hurt...but as I had figured...didn't kill me.

I brushed the attack off and walked towards the utterly terrified former guardsmen.

"Wha? What the 'ell are you?!"

"Just a concerned Mobian. Well...former Mobian. You are not safe here. We are trying to help you."

"You...you were with that two-tailed fox and wolf..."

"I was. We are trying to help you. Drop the gun and take the bolt from your wrist bow. I promise we aren't here to hurt you."

Geoffrey looked concerned. I could tell he didn't trust me. I didn't blame him.

"Look...Geoffrey...we are from Knothole. The Freedom Fighters live. We are fighting back."

The skunk backed up in shock. He dropped his gun and fell onto one of the beds that came from the shelter wall.

"That...that is impossible. They are dead. All dead."

I heard Tails and the others climbing down the ladder. I moved forward slowly to allow them room.

"No...most of them are Robian now...NOT dead. They can be freed. I myself struggle to keep control, but I am fighting Robotnik as hard as I can."

"You were created by Robotnik?" Geoffrey asked.

"Well...this form was created by him I guess...but I am Guntiver and I am from the Arctic Zone. My friend and I were taken by Metal Sonic...he was changed into a drone and I...well...got to keep my mind...but it was flawed. It took Tails and his friendship to make me realize I was still Mobian deep down."

I sensed Tails behind me. He walked in front of me and took off his cap and goggles.

"Geoffrey...I'm Tails...Miles Prower. Sonic took me in years ago...long before the destruction of old Knothole...Don't you remember me?"

"I...I...remember a Miles Prower...but...I killed him along with everyone else...when...when I betrayed Knothole. You can't be him."

Drago also made his way into the small shelter at this point. Tails turned and pointed at the wolf.

"Geoffrey...this is Drago wolf. I KNOW you should recognize him at least!"

Geoffrey lowered his head. "I...I...don't."

Tails smacked the skunk across the face.

"Stop trying to cover what you did! We know you betrayed us! So did Drago! At this point we need all the help we can get. Now is the time to atone for what you did!"

Geoffrey stood and screamed at Tails.

"What I did? What I DID? I don't KNOW what I did! I was possessed by someone that I thought I could trust! He wanted to help me...make me able to truly lead the Royal Guard...but it was all a lie. I didn't want to end up like my dad...and I did FAR worse. I allowed a wizard to control me for several years."

The skunk began to cry.

"I tried to fight it once I knew what was going on...I really did. But he was so strong and I was weakened. At first I saw what he was doing through my eyes...but that didn't last. He shut me out...I woke up in control of my body a few weeks ago. I know I did horrible things...but I couldn't help myself."

Tails sat down beside the poor boy and put his arm around him.

"Geoffrey...if you were controlled...then it wasn't your fault. How were you controlled? You mentioned a wizard? I am unfamiliar with who this would be...but I honestly don't know much of the outside world...just Robotnik..."

Geoffrey looked up and shuddered.

"His name was...No...IS...Naugus. I know he's still out there...I honestly don't know why he let me go."

Tails pulled Nichole from his pocket and flipped open the computer.

"Nichole. What do you know about Naugus?"

A holographic photo came from the computer. Geoffrey screamed and tried to hide...until he realized it wasn't real.

Nichole then began to speak: "Naugus was at one time a Royal Wizard of the Acornian kingdom. He attempted to usurp power and was banished to the void. He was incredibly dangerous and vowed revenge on the Royal Family. He has various types of elemental magics and can also control emotions. We had no idea he had escaped from the void. He must have tricked Geoffrey into getting him a chaos emerald...that is the only way he could have escaped."

Geoffrey groaned. "I did. I was his apprentence...he promised me I'd be able to be a better leader...that he'd make me strong...and would make me better than my dad. I listened and became his apprentice. I just wanted to stop Robotnik...and once I realized he was just as evil...it was too late...he took my body...and...well...you know the rest."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. He made what happened to me look like nothing. I'd fought my Master and won within days. Who knew how long that Geoffrey had been possessed? It clearly hadn't been his fault...and it was no wonder he didn't recognize Tails or Drago.

I looked back at Drago and noticed his mouth had dropped and stayed open. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to sense something was wrong with Geoffrey years ago.

"Drago, how could you have known he was possessed?"

Drago shrugged. "If I had cared about anything other than money...I'd have noticed. I was as big a fool as he was."

Tails scanned Geoffrey with Nichole and stood waiting silently until Nichole had an answer for him.

"Miles. I can sense nothing inside Geoffrey. He is still Mobian and has no signs of possession."

Geoffrey sighed. "I am back to normal...but everything I fought for is gone. My wife...It's my fault she's gone...all because I wanted power...and I didn't even get that. Just some measly wind power...that I can't even control."

Geoffrey punched the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Please...leave me. I am not worth your time. All have done is fail. Let me die. That's all I'm good for."

I watched as Tails pulled him up to his feet.

"We've all made mistakes. You were controlled...come with us. We need you. I need you. Hell, Elias even said deep down he thought something was wrong when you betrayed them."

"Tails!"

It was Lightning. His voice echoed down the shelter tube.

"You all better hurry. Stryker is coming back! We don't have a lot of time! Whomever helped us out must have been forced to run. He'll be here in no less than five minutes!"

Tails growled.

"You will be taken if you stay. Robotnik will turn you and make you obey him. You do not get the death you hoped for. He will make you into whatever the hell Guntiver is and he will make you fight us."

The Royal Guard sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm damned no matter what choice I make."

Tails shook his head.

"No. We want you to join us. You are not under arrest or anything. You can redeem yourself. Come with us!"

Drago grabbed Tails and pushed him towards the ladder.

"Time to go!"

Drago shoved Tails up the ladder and followed him.

"Guntiver, hurry up! I won't wait long before we run!"

I turned to see Geoffrey just looking at me. He didn't seem like he was going to come with us.

"Are you coming? I'm not getting recaptured by my Master. I've almost broken free from his grasp."

Geoffrey turned.

I growled. This wasn't happening.

I knocked the skunk out and flung him over my shoulder.

"Sorry Geoffrey...you are coming with us!"

I climbed out of the shelter and the others were standing around something. Perhaps it was who had saved us earlier today.

"Drago...do you know who this is?"

Drago nodded. "Predator Hawk...we've worked together. I find it odd that he would help you...perhaps he saw me and assumed you were working with us. He's anti Freedom Fighter...at least he used to be."

I looked down at the Hawk...he was badly hurt and didn't look like he'd last long.

I shifted Geoffrey and pointed. "Someone needs to pick him up...Drago...get him...we can figure out if he's good or bad later."

Drago nodded and picked him up. Tails and the others ran towards Knothole and I waited until they were a fair distance away.

I took one of Goeffrey's explosives from his ammo belt and pulled the pin.

I threw it down the shelter hole. Stryker wouldn't get the satisfaction of finding this place.

I ran. The explosion rocked the entire forrest.

I knew I had little time to get back to Tails and the others.

Within a few minutes I caught up...it was tough carrying Geoffrey, but I made it.

"Guntiver? What the hell did you do?"

"Blew up the shelter. Can't let Stryker get it. I'll send a message to Robotnik you just gotta get back and quick!"

"What about Geoffrey?" Tails said with concern.

"I'll take care of him, you just get back. I promise you I'll be right behind you."

I watched as they reluctantly left me with their whole reason for this mission. I wouldn't let them down. Couldn't. If I wanted Tails to ever truly trust in me...then I'd have to fight this control.

I pulled my radio and contacted Robotnik.

"Master...please...come in Master..."

The radio crackled. "Guntiver? What happened out there? Stryker reports and explosion in the Great Forrest."

"Yes Master...I am looking at it right now. It appears an underground shelter self distructed...which I assume means Geoffrey killed himself. There were tracks around the shelter that matched those I'd hunted before."

"I see...so you are positive that he is dead."

"There were no footprints leading out...I have searched the area for a second exit and have found no proof. I believe he is dead."

Robotnik laughed. "Oh well...looks like he couldn't handle the stress of taking us on alone. Shame...I really wanted to turn him. Very good work Gunitver. Return home once you are sure he is dead."

No...he commanded me to return to him...god no...

"As you wish M'lord...I...I will return with proof of his death."

I turned off the Radio...my head was throbbing. I had been given a direct command and I had to obey.

Then I realized how I could obey and yet...not obey.

Geoffrey wasn't dead...I had no proof to take back to my Master. I would have to find proof of his death...which meant...I could disobey and take him back to Knothole.

My head pounded as I put the unconcious skunk on my back. I had to catch up to the others and let them know I had stopped Stryker...for now.

I ran as fast as my body would allow. While I was no longer held back by physical limits, I did have speed limitation of my species. I was lucky enough to catch up to them within the hour.

They were safe and I was glad to see them.

"Guntiver! You made it!" Tails said with a grin.

"I did...we should be safe. I convinved Robotnik that Geoffrey killed himself in that explosion. I told them I would search for proof of his death and return with that proof. That should have kept Stryker away a little while longer."

Tails sighed. "Thank you...but how did you manage to disobey him?"

"Loophole...but I am struggling to keep control...I need your help to break it...you said you have a way to save me."

"I do...but we need to drop off Hawk and Geoffrey first. Then I'll take you out there."

We walked at a brisk pace back to base. Once inside, Elias and Lightning took the two Mobians to the infirmary. We had to tie them down, but I felt it would be strong enough to hold them until we could figure out what to do.

"Elias, I am going to Guntiver to the lake. We will be back soon."

Drago shook his head. "You aren't going alone. I'll be going with you both."

Drago, Tails and I managed to make it to the lake within an hour of our arrival back at Knothole...which was good...because I was starting to lose myself. I didn't want them to know...but I could feel Robotnik's control slowly overtaking me.

I looked at the large machine that sat in the middle of the lake. I was amazed that it still stood, while all of Knothole was gone.

"Drago, go out to the power ring generator for me. All you have to do is pull the lever and it will generate the ring."

Drago jumped into the lake and swam out to generator. He pulled the lever and I watched as the ring was created. It was awe inspiring to watch the process. However, my mind wanted me to run. I knew this would free me and the remnants of Robotnik did not want this to occur.

I grabbed my head and screamed. "Tails...I...I...can't...fight him...my other side knows...please...hurry..."

I started to run, but I held myself in place. I wouldn't lose my chance to be freed.

I suddenly went stiff. My Master called me. I had to return to him. These Mobians were not my friends. I had to return to Robotnik...my Master.

I began walking towards Robotropolis...towards my Master.

The fox I knew as Tails stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going Guntiver? Stop!"

I shoved the boy out of my way.

"You are not my Master...I will not obey."

I heard some yelling and suddenly was on the ground. The one known as Drago had tackled me to the ground.

"Guntiver...this ends now!"

I felt something burning into my chest. I felt as a wonderful feeling flowed through my entire body. The darkness inside me slowly faded...my mind became clear again. All thoughts of obeying Robotnik were gone.

I sat up and realized I was free.

Free!

I couldn't help it...I began to cry. I was so happy.

I took the radio from my coat and smashed it. Robotnik would assume I was killed off by the true Great Forrest rebel force...I was fine with that.

Drago had let me up and I looked at my two friends for the first time with a clear mind.

I ran up and hugged Tails.

My enslavement was over...Tails had given me my freedom. I might not be truly Mobian anymore...but I was able to think for myself again...it felt so good to know Robotnik wasn't in my head anymore.

Tails pushed on his goggles and Nichole appeared.

"Nichole, how are our new recruits looking?"

"Tails...you all need to get down here. Now."

"I take they've woken up. I figured as much. Come on guys, we've got a job to do!"

To be continued.I pressed my comm button on the side of my goggles and I saw a small picture of Nichole appear in my left eye glass.

"Nichole...were you and Elias watching what just happened?"

There was a slight delay before Nichole answered.

"Yes Miles. Although we can't get a clear picture from this distance. Something is certainly different about Geoffrey. He should have recognized you from your Tails. It did not make sense to us here."

I looked over at Guntiver and shook my head. I didn't want to talk to them about his condition. I knew he was trying his best to fight Robotnik's control and I didn't want him to fear us. There was a way to solve the situation and I would free him from his enslavement the second we arrived home.

"Miles. We have contacted Lightning Lynx. He is watching over the shelter. He will let us know if anyone tries to leave or enter before you arrive."

"Thank you Nichole. Let me know if anything changes. Tails out."

I watched as the lynx disappeared from my eyes. I was sure she knew that Guntiver could betray us...I was glad she trusted my judgement on him and didn't mention it.

I feared if the boy became afraid of me or the rebels in general that his mind would be taken. Then his objectives would cause him to turn on me...we couldn't afford to lose him...or allow Robotnik to realize that I wasn't dead.

Drago slowed down and waved me to get down. He and Guntiver took shelter behind to trees. I flew up into a close by tree and pulled my gun.

"What is it Drago?" I asked.

"Shh! Master...something is nearby. Guntiver and I both sense it."

I might not have their senses...but I had technology. I switched my goggles to infrared and saw nothing coming our way, which didn't mean much. It could easily be robotic and have no heat at all.

I then saw a large figure show up.

Stryker. He was paroling the area...perhaps due to Guntiver's comments about Geoffrey. None of us moved. I didn't even breathe...I was afraid he'd hear me...three rebels would not have much of a chance against shadow bots and their general.

Both wolves prepped for the worst. But something got their attention and they moved on.

"This way! I hear something! That skunk will not get away from us this time! Robotnik wants him alive!"

After it was clear that Stryker was gone all three of us dropped from the trees.

"M'lord...do you think that Lightning caused this diversion?"

"I think it is quite possible. We know he's around here. Let's hope he can get them off the trail and keep safe."

I suddenly realized that Nichole was trying to contact me.

"Yeah Nichole? Make it quick...we've got a few issues out here!"

"Miles. Lightning is at the shelter. He has not seen anything since he arrived. The only footprints are going to the shelter that he can see. Geoffrey should be there and Lightning will wait for you to engage him."

"Wait...he's already there?"

"That is correct Miles."

"Then...who just tricked Stryker and his bots? We thought it was Lightning!"

Nichole did not answer me for a few moments.

"Stryker is nearby? Should you abort the mission then?"

"No. They are after Geoffrey. We've got to get him out of here."

"Ok. I'll warn Lightning to watch for them. Be safe Miles."

"I will. Thanks."

I looked towards the two wolves and shrugged.

"Lightning didn't do this guys...someone else is out there."

Drago stiffened. "So...do we go try to help them...or do we go to Geoffrey?"

Guntiver groaned. "We need to find Geoffrey...that is who my Master is after...we've got to get him and you've gotta find a way to break Robotnik's control over me...please...it's getting harder to ignore."

"I have no intention of following Stryker. Whoever changed their course was brave. We must hope they can survive and meet up with us. I am pretty sure we are within five minutes of the shelter."

I pulled my weapon and the others did as well.

"We just need to be careful. Come on boys...we've got a skunk to save."

After a few minutes we made it to the shelter and Lightning dropped down from the trees.

"Master Tails! It is good to see you again."

I watched as Tails and Lightning shook hands. The lynx then turned to point at the shelter entrance.

"Geoffrey entered about thirty minutes ago...he hasn't come out and as far as I know; no one else has even sniffed at this location. I would say he is alone down there...but going down there will be dangerous...he will know and be able to get the first shot off."

I had an idea. Tails saw the smile on my face. He knew my idea.

"You want to go in first don't you?" Tails said.

I nodded. "The shock of my surviving a bullet will probably give me enough time to subdue him before you come down the ladder."

"Are you sure that you will survive a head shot?" Drago asked with clear doubt in his voice.

I shrugged. "We are gonna find out...but I'm pretty sure I can."

"Give me your bag Drago. I'll probably need your rope again...hopefully there is enough left from where he cut it before."

"Guntiver...what about the control collar I've got?"

I shook my head.

"Let's try to convince him first."

Tails nodded. "Fair enough."

Lightning pulled the fake limb and the shelter opened. I grabbed onto the ladder and slid down as fast as I could. I wanted to try and take him by surprise if I could.

I made it in and thought for sure the skunk hadn't noticed.

Two bullets hitting me in the chest and shoulder informed me that wasn't the case.

That really hurt...but as I had figured...didn't kill me.

I brushed the attack off and walked towards the utterly terrified former guardsmen.

"Wha? What the 'ell are you?!"

"Just a concerned Mobian. Well...former Mobian. You are not safe here. We are trying to help you."

"You...you were with that two-tailed fox and wolf..."

"I was. We are trying to help you. Drop the gun and take the bolt from your wrist bow. I promise we aren't here to hurt you."

Geoffrey looked concerned. I could tell he didn't trust me. I didn't blame him.

"Look...Geoffrey...we are from Knothole. The Freedom Fighters live. We are fighting back."

The skunk backed up in shock. He dropped his gun and fell onto one of the beds that came from the shelter wall.

"That...that is impossible. They are dead. All dead."

I heard Tails and the others climbing down the ladder. I moved forward slowly to allow them room.

"No...most of them are Robian now...NOT dead. They can be freed. I myself struggle to keep control, but I am fighting Robotnik as hard as I can."

"You were created by Robotnik?" Geoffrey asked.

"Well...this form was created by him I guess...but I am Guntiver and I am from the Arctic Zone. My friend and I were taken by Metal Sonic...he was changed into a drone and I...well...got to keep my mind...but it was flawed. It took Tails and his friendship to make me realize I was still Mobian deep down."

I sensed Tails behind me. He walked in front of me and took off his cap and goggles.

"Geoffrey...I'm Tails...Miles Prower. Sonic took me in years ago...long before the destruction of old Knothole...Don't you remember me?"

"I...I...remember a Miles Prower...but...I killed him along with everyone else...when...when I betrayed Knothole. You can't be him."

Drago also made his way into the small shelter at this point. Tails turned and pointed at the wolf.

"Geoffrey...this is Drago wolf. I KNOW you should recognize him at least!"

Geoffrey lowered his head. "I...I...don't."

Tails smacked the skunk across the face.

"Stop trying to cover what you did! We know you betrayed us! So did Drago! At this point we need all the help we can get. Now is the time to atone for what you did!"

Geoffrey stood and screamed at Tails.

"What I did? What I DID? I don't KNOW what I did! I was possessed by someone that I thought I could trust! He wanted to help me...make me able to truly lead the Royal Guard...but it was all a lie. I didn't want to end up like my dad...and I did FAR worse. I allowed a wizard to control me for several years."

The skunk began to cry.

"I tried to fight it once I knew what was going on...I really did. But he was so strong and I was weakened. At first I saw what he was doing through my eyes...but that didn't last. He shut me out...I woke up in control of my body a few weeks ago. I know I did horrible things...but I couldn't help myself."

Tails sat down beside the poor boy and put his arm around him.

"Geoffrey...if you were controlled...then it wasn't your fault. How were you controlled? You mentioned a wizard? I am unfamiliar with who this would be...but I honestly don't know much of the outside world...just Robotnik..."

Geoffrey looked up and shuddered.

"His name was...No...IS...Naugus. I know he's still out there...I honestly don't know why he let me go."

Tails pulled Nichole from his pocket and flipped open the computer.

"Nichole. What do you know about Naugus?"

A holographic photo came from the computer. Geoffrey screamed and tried to hide...until he realized it wasn't real.

Nichole then began to speak: "Naugus was at one time a Royal Wizard of the Acornian kingdom. He attempted to usurp power and was banished to the void. He was incredibly dangerous and vowed revenge on the Royal Family. He has various types of elemental magics and can also control emotions. We had no idea he had escaped from the void. He must have tricked Geoffrey into getting him a chaos emerald...that is the only way he could have escaped."

Geoffrey groaned. "I did. I was his apprentice...he promised me I'd be able to be a better leader...that he'd make me strong...and would make me better than my dad. I listened and became his apprentice. I just wanted to stop Robotnik...and once I realized he was just as evil...it was too late...he took my body...and...well...you know the rest."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. He made what happened to me look like nothing. I'd fought my Master and won within days. Who knew how long that Geoffrey had been possessed? It clearly hadn't been his fault...and it was no wonder he didn't recognize Tails or Drago.

I looked back at Drago and noticed his mouth had dropped and stayed open. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been able to sense something was wrong with Geoffrey years ago.

"Drago, how could you have known he was possessed?"

Drago shrugged. "If I had cared about anything other than money...I'd have noticed. I was as big a fool as he was."

Tails scanned Geoffrey with Nichole and stood waiting silently until Nichole had an answer for him.

"Miles. I can sense nothing inside Geoffrey. He is still Mobian and has no signs of possession."

Geoffrey sighed. "I am back to normal...but everything I fought for is gone. My wife...It's my fault she's gone...all because I wanted power...and I didn't even get that. Just some measly wind power...that I can't even control."

Geoffrey punched the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Please...leave me. I am not worth your time. All have done is fail. Let me die. That's all I'm good for."

I watched as Tails pulled him up to his feet.

"We've all made mistakes. You were controlled...come with us. We need you. I need you. Hell, Elias even said deep down he thought something was wrong when you betrayed them."

"Tails!"

It was Lightning. His voice echoed down the shelter tube.

"You all better hurry. Stryker is coming back! We don't have a lot of time! Whomever helped us out must have been forced to run. He'll be here in no less than five minutes!"

Tails growled.

"You will be taken if you stay. Robotnik will turn you and make you obey him. You do not get the death you hoped for. He will make you into whatever the hell Guntiver is and he will make you fight us."

The Royal Guard sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm damned no matter what choice I make."

Tails shook his head.

"No. We want you to join us. You are not under arrest or anything. You can redeem yourself. Come with us!"

Drago grabbed Tails and pushed him towards the ladder.

"Time to go!"

Drago shoved Tails up the ladder and followed him.

"Guntiver, hurry up! I won't wait long before we run!"

I turned to see Geoffrey just looking at me. He didn't seem like he was going to come with us.

"Are you coming? I'm not getting recaptured by my Master. I've almost broken free from his grasp."

Geoffrey turned.

I growled. This wasn't happening.

I knocked the skunk out and flung him over my shoulder.

"Sorry Geoffrey...you are coming with us!"

I climbed out of the shelter and the others were standing around something. Perhaps it was who had saved us earlier today.

"Drago...do you know who this is?"

Drago nodded. "Predator Hawk...we've worked together. I find it odd that he would help you...perhaps he saw me and assumed you were working with us. He's anti Freedom Fighter...at least he used to be."

I looked down at the Hawk...he was badly hurt and didn't look like he'd last long.

I shifted Geoffrey and pointed. "Someone needs to pick him up...Drago...get him...we can figure out if he's good or bad later."

Drago nodded and picked him up. Tails and the others ran towards Knothole and I waited until they were a fair distance away.

I took one of Geoffrey's explosives from his ammo belt and pulled the pin.

I threw it down the shelter hole. Stryker wouldn't get the satisfaction of finding this place.

I ran. The explosion rocked the entire forest.

I knew I had little time to get back to Tails and the others.

Within a few minutes I caught up...it was tough carrying Geoffrey, but I made it.

"Guntiver? What the hell did you do?"

"Blew up the shelter. Can't let Stryker get it. I'll send a message to Robotnik you just gotta get back and quick!"

"What about Geoffrey?" Tails said with concern.

"I'll take care of him, you just get back. I promise you I'll be right behind you."

I watched as they reluctantly left me with their whole reason for this mission. I wouldn't let them down. Couldn't. If I wanted Tails to ever truly trust in me...then I'd have to fight this control.

I pulled my radio and contacted Robotnik.

"Master...please...come in Master..."

The radio crackled. "Guntiver? What happened out there? Stryker reports and explosion in the Great Forrest."

"Yes Master...I am looking at it right now. It appears an underground shelter self destructed...which I assume means Geoffrey killed himself. There were tracks around the shelter that matched those I'd hunted before."

"I see...so you are positive that he is dead."

"There were no footprints leading out...I have searched the area for a second exit and have found no proof. I believe he is dead."

Robotnik laughed. "Oh well...looks like he couldn't handle the stress of taking us on alone. Shame...I really wanted to turn him. Very good work Guntiver. Return home once you are sure he is dead."

No...he commanded me to return to him...god no...

"As you wish M'lord...I...I will return with proof of his death."

I turned off the Radio...my head was throbbing. I had been given a direct command and I had to obey.

Then I realized how I could obey and yet...not obey.

Geoffrey wasn't dead...I had no proof to take back to my Master. I would have to find proof of his death...which meant...I could disobey and take him back to Knothole.

My head pounded as I put the unconscious skunk on my back. I had to catch up to the others and let them know I had stopped Stryker...for now.

I ran as fast as my body would allow. While I was no longer held back by physical limits, I did have speed limitation of my species. I was lucky enough to catch up to them within the hour.

They were safe and I was glad to see them.

"Guntiver! You made it!" Tails said with a grin.

"I did...we should be safe. I convinced Robotnik that Geoffrey killed himself in that explosion. I told them I would search for proof of his death and return with that proof. That should have kept Stryker away a little while longer."

Tails sighed. "Thank you...but how did you manage to disobey him?"

"Loophole...but I am struggling to keep control...I need your help to break it...you said you have a way to save me."

"I do...but we need to drop off Hawk and Geoffrey first. Then I'll take you out there."

We walked at a brisk pace back to base. Once inside, Elias and Lightning took the two Mobians to the infirmary. We had to tie them down, but I felt it would be strong enough to hold them until we could figure out what to do.

"Elias, I am going to Guntiver to the lake. We will be back soon."

Drago shook his head. "You aren't going alone. I'll be going with you both."

Drago, Tails and I managed to make it to the lake within an hour of our arrival back at Knothole...which was good...because I was starting to lose myself. I didn't want them to know...but I could feel Robotnik's control slowly overtaking me.

I looked at the large machine that sat in the middle of the lake. I was amazed that it still stood, while all of Knothole was gone.

"Drago, go out to the power ring generator for me. All you have to do is pull the lever and it will generate the ring."

Drago jumped into the lake and swam out to generator. He pulled the lever and I watched as the ring was created. It was awe inspiring to watch the process. However, my mind wanted me to run. I knew this would free me and the remnants of Robotnik did not want this to occur.

I grabbed my head and screamed. "Tails...I...I...can't...fight him...my other side knows...please...hurry..."

I started to run, but I held myself in place. I wouldn't lose my chance to be freed.

I suddenly went stiff. My Master called me. I had to return to him. These Mobians were not my friends. I had to return to Robotnik...my Master.

I began walking towards Robotropolis...towards my Master.

The fox I knew as Tails stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going Guntiver? Stop!"

I shoved the boy out of my way.

"You are not my Master...I will not obey."

I heard some yelling and suddenly was on the ground. The one known as Drago had tackled me to the ground.

"Guntiver...this ends now!"

I felt something burning into my chest. I felt as a wonderful feeling flowed through my entire body. The darkness inside me slowly faded...my mind became clear again. All thoughts of obeying Robotnik were gone.

I sat up and realized I was free.

Free!

I couldn't help it...I began to cry. I was so happy.

I took the radio from my coat and smashed it. Robotnik would assume I was killed off by the true Great Forrest rebel force...I was fine with that.

Drago had let me up and I looked at my two friends for the first time with a clear mind.

I ran up and hugged Tails.

My enslavement was over...Tails had given me my freedom. I might not be truly Mobian anymore...but I was able to think for myself again...it felt so good to know Robotnik wasn't in my head anymore.

Tails pushed on his goggles and Nichole appeared.

"Nichole, how are our new recruits looking?"

"Tails...you all need to get down here. Now."

"I take they've woken up. I figured as much. Come on guys, we've got a job to do!"

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 - Joining the Rebel force

My head was killing me. I tried to reach for the clear bump on my head, but couldn't move my arms.

That woke me up fast.

I couldn't move my legs either.

My heart began to beat faster as I realized I had been captured.

I was bound to a medical stretcher in what looked like one of the rebel bases. I wasn't sure which one...it had been years since I'd been in one, but I KNEW it was. So much of it was identical to the fallout shelter I'd been using since I'd freed myself from my decade long hell.

I tried in vain to get the knife hidden in my glove to slide down. If I could do that...I could free myself.

I looked around the room again and sighed. Why had I let my guard down against that wolf. I'd told him why I couldn't help them! Why didn't he understand! I'm no hero...

Though...I wanted to be one...always did. That was why I became an apprentice under Nagus. I had to honor my family...and the crown. I was young and head strong...I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

Nagus was a great teacher and I learned a lot...even some basic magic...but I wasn't that great at it...I should have known he had other plans.

He wanted my body...and he took it. I was a prisoner (much like now) in my own body. I fought back more than once, but by then I'd done too much and no one trusted me.

Then...then I gave up Knothole. I lost my wife.

No...I'd lost my wife before we'd even been married. Nagus was in control during that entire point of my life. I'd NEVER even gotten to enjoy the love of my life.

Now she was dead and I'd never...ever get to hold her again.

I had to get out of there. I didn't belong...never would belong. I was too broken. I'd killed so many...

I started to tear up...damn it. All I'd wanted to do was help! Why did this have to happen...

I heard footsteps...sounded like boots...a Royal.

Elias? Could it be? There was no way...he was dead. I'd caused it years ago.

It had to be a trap. Robotnik must have created a copy...a fake to trick me!

The figure walked into the room with a stern, but friendly face.

It WAS Elias. It HAD to be.

"Long time no see...my friend." Elias said.

"No...no possible way..."

"Now, is that how you say hi to one of your best friends." Elias said with a stern look.

"You know...the one you left for dead."

I winced.

"Elias...that wasn't me! I swear to you! I wasn't myself for most of my teenage and adult life!"

"I heard. Guntiver told me why you won't join us."

I closed my eyes. "I can't. Nothing I do will redeem me. Nothing!"

Elias walked up and looked me right in the eyes. He was so close that I could smell him...something was different about him.

"Geoffrey, it isn't about redemption...it's about surviving. You will die on your own...it will happen eventually."

I laughed. "Death would be a wonderful thing. I'd be at peace finally. I wouldn't have to think of everyone I hurt anymore."

Elias growled. "That is the EASY way out!"

"It is...and I'm ready. You could just kill me and stop torturing me. I know you aren't really Elias...I can tell...don't keep doing this to me! Just slit my throat...mind control me...do something!"

Elias smiled. "Nothing gets by you Geoffrey. I am not Mobian anymore. Robotnik made me into...something...certainly not flesh and bone. Some type of nano machine technology created my very being. Tails saved my mind and brought me back. If I can fight...so can you!"

"Robotnik...can make creations that look exactly like Mobians now?" I couldn't believe it.

"He takes the actual Mobian and makes them Robian inside. Guntiver is also like me. His best friend had his mind changed, but on the outside he is still Mobian. Robotnik has the upper hand my friend. We are the last chance to save our race."

I watched as a the twin tailed young fox walked into the room. He had a look of leadership on him. I respected him almost immediately. The boy had become a man.

"Elias...how is he? I hope Guntiver didn't hurt him too bad. He didn't mean to."

"I'd be better if you all let me go." I said. "I won't run. I swear."

Tails looked at Elias and they both released my arms and legs from their bondage.

I rubbed my arms. "Thank you. I am surprised to see that you all trust me enough to allow my freedom."

Tails shrugged. "I don't really, but where are you going to go? You don't know the base at all. Nichole wouldn't open the exit for you anyway."

I sighed. "Oh. So you are smarter than I gave you credit for. I applaud you for not trusting a stranger."

Elias shook his head. "You aren't a stranger my friend..."

I laughed. "Elias, do you even know how old I was when Nagus took over?"

Elias shook his head. "I assumed a few months before the war began."

I howled with laughter.

"Months? MONTHS? Hardly. Elias...YEARS before. I was eleven when my father was killed and I was left with no one...and was ashamed of father for dying so pointlessly...It was then that I decided to become Nagus's apprentice."

Tails looked me over. "So, how old are you now? I'd say early twenties?"

I nodded. "That's correct. I'm twenty-two." He was controlling me off and on for a decade. I purged him from me last year...he's back in the void...for now."

Elias took a step back.

"So I was friends with that wizard? He wanted my family dead!"

I nodded. "He did...but I didn't want him to hurt you. I did the best I could. I just wanted to keep you and the principality safe. Anytime he'd try to go to far I was able to take control...even if only for a few weeks. So...you did get to know me a little."

Elias looked down at his feet. "To be honest...knowing that you weren't in control...if that is true..."

I put my hand over my heart.

"'tis the truth. I swear on my father's grave."

"If you are being honest with us...then you aren't truly at fault. You were a child who had lost his only family. One decision...ruined your life. You can fix it. We will help you become what your father wished you to be."

I turned away. I didn't want them to see me becoming emotional. I had to be strong.

Tails turned me back around. I was ashamed to cry in front of them.

"Geoffrey...join us...be the hero you always wanted to be."

I didn't know what to say. I was so conflicted. They wanted my help.

"You...you've gotta be desperate to want me. I caused so many to die."

"No...Nagus did. You were not at fault."

I clinched my fists.

"Wrong. When I took back control all I had to do was warn you. I didn't do that. I was afraid I'd be locked up for being a nut job."

The white wolf from earlier...the one I didn't recognize...walked in the room.

"I know you aren't the same person that asked me to attack Knothole. If I didn't know you were the same person, I'd never believe it. Even your eyes are different."

"Because when Nagus was in control, his persona came out in my attitude...my eyes...my walk. It wasn't me."

Tails put his hand on my shoulder.

"Geoffrey...that's what we are trying to tell you! It. wan't. Your. Fault."

"It...it's my fault that Hersey is gone. I loved her...Naugus knew...I had to watch as he took the women I loved and sent her into clear danger. I never saw her again. Had I been stronger I could have stopped him...saved the women I loved."

Nichole appeared and made me jump. I wasn't used to her being able to just materialize anywhere she pleased.

"Geoffrey...there is no guarantee that Hersey is gone. No Robotnik log that we've been able to decipher has her listed as dead or captured. There is more than a chance that she has survived."

Tails nodded. "Nichole is right. Robotnik keeps records on every Mobian he captures. If he took her, we'd know from the list we stole from the base we blew last month."

My eyes went wide.

"It was YOU guys that blew the base?"

Tails nodded. "Yup. Drago and I blew it up and managed to get Elias back. We lost some Robians, but we also stopped Robotnik for a couple months. We decided it was worth it to get a head start on rebuilding the rebellion."

"Robotnik doesn't know who did it. I've been watching for weeks."

Guntiver growled.

"Well...he blamed me and my friend for it. That is how I was changed. If it wasn't for Tails's kindness and the gift of a power ring, I'd be your enemy now."

"Robotnik has already given us two of his most advanced warriors." Tails said. "Once we capture a few more...we can really start putting the hurt on him."

I sighed. "So you want me then. You know I'm damaged goods. What if Nagus came back and took control of my body again? There is always that chance. I'm not strong enough to fight him."

"We are all damaged goods." Tails said. "Not one of us hasn't done something we've regretted...not one of us hasn't been changed in some way because of this war."

I laughed. "You seem pretty much normal to me Tails. Maybe a stronger leader than I pegged you for, but pretty normal."

"Oh? Well come with me and see what I'm willing to do to win."

I decided to follow the fox and I noticed Drago came as well.

We entered another room of the infirmary and I noticed another Mobian was tied down. He was attempting to break free, but to no avail."

"Are you ready to join us Hawk?" Tails said. "You can't go back to Robotnik. You know too much."

"Never! Why would I join the rebel force? I don't have a death wish!"

Tails turned to me and smiled.

"Now. Now you'll see why I'm not the good little boy scout you think I am."

I watched as Tails took a collar and put it around the Mobian's neck.

"What? What is that?" The hawk asked.

Drago stepped forward.

"It will make you see the light. You will join us. Tails will become your Master. Lighting has already become one as well. Do not fight him. Obey him."

The hawk shook his head.

"God no! Please! Just let me go! I'll never bother you again! I swear! Don't take my freedom!"

Tails laughed. "You won't fight for freedom, but you want your own? It isn't going to work that way Predator Hawk. You've been a thorn in our side for many years and today it ends."

Tails pulled out a small computer and began typing commands into it. I watched as the Mobian tied to the bed began to seize.

"No! Don't!" The hawk cried.

Suddenly the hawk went silent and his eyes glazed over and turned an odd purple.

"You no longer work for Robotnik." Tails told the hawk in a commanding tone.

The hawk echoed him. "I no longer work for Robotnik."

Tails smiled and I understood what he had meant when he informed me of his change. However, I agreed with this and always would as these Mobians betrayed the crown and their own people. They deserved what they got.

"Good Predator...very good. You are now a Freedom Fighter and will obey any command given to you by a rebel commander."

The hawk nodded. "I will obey...I am now a Freedom Fighter. I will follow orders."

The Mobian hawk pulled at its bindings and looked up at the both of us.

"I cannot obey while tied to this bed. Please release me so I may be given orders. I can spy on parts of Mobius for you, but not while I am unable to move."

Tails and I cut him free. The bird rubbed his arms to regain some feeling and then stood at attention.

"Master Tails. Thank you. What are my orders?"

"I want you to do a check of the entire forest for me. Check for any Mobians that might be hiding out. Elias will get you setup. Report back anything you find. Return home if things begin to look bad weather wise."

The hawk saluted both Tails and I.

"Commander St. John, it is good to see you have returned to the Freedom Fighters. I along with my other friends assumed the worst when you disappeared all those years ago."

He had, of course been dealing with my possessed self. I had no memory of any dealings with him.

I saluted him back and watched as the hawk left the room.

"As you can see, I'm not perfect by any means either Geoffrey. I've controlled three Mobian minds now. I have no issue with it either. Drago was the first and I do not regret creating a new...much nicer version of the wolf."

"I didn't mind the change either M'lord!" Drago said with a smile. "I was not a good wolf before. You have made me understand that it was wrong and that I must fight to protect the crown instead of trying to destroy it!"

I laughed to myself. Tails had indeed done what I would have done. I was impressed with him.

Perhaps...just maybe...I could redeem myself in their eyes. No one in this group would judge me.

"Tails." I said. "I've come to a decision."

Tails turned and I noticed his twin tails perk. He knew what I was going to say before I even told him.

"I'll join up. Temporarily." I said. "I'm still not sure if I should...but I like you. I want to help."

Tails and I shook hands and went back to the command center.

It was a brand new day for me. Perhaps someday...I'd be happy again.


End file.
